Protector of Souls
by MorrowManiaWolf
Summary: How far would you go to protect someone's soul? What would you sacrifice?


**Protector of Souls**

**Chapter 1**

Pulling up to the large funeral home, I looked to the piece of paper that I held in my hand. "This must be the place. This is the address I was given." I parked my dark green pickup in the street, up along the curb. I climbed out and adjusted my tight black jeans as my black work boots made noise upon the cement sidewalk. I closed the door to my truck, opening my tool box behind the cab, in the bed grabbing my duffle bag, leaving my other tools in the bed of my truck. "This better be better than the last place." I grumbled to myself as I put on my long black trench coat, over a dark blue sleeveless t-shirt. I wanted to cover my tattoos upon my arms, I would like to make a first impression, I needed the job badly. Taking a deep breath as I let my midnight blue eyes look to the place one last time as I walked down the sidewalk to the driveway. My shoulder length brown hair was tossed by a gentle breeze of the coming Spring, Winter still lingered a bit, but Spring was coming around. The place was bigger than I thought. It was two stories, black colored siding with white shutters. Plain white curtains covered the windows downstairs, upstairs you couldn't really tell, the glare of the outside lights reflected off the glass. I stopped in the driveway as I looked down at the silver chain with a Wolf's Head charm hanging from it. "Better hide this." I lifted my hand up and placed it within my shirt.

A car port sat before me where a hearse was parked. A garage was to the side a two car one it looked to be, both doors closed. I started to walk up the lit driveway up to the front steps. I carried my duffle bag in one hand, piece of paper with all the information I needed, who I was looking for, etc. I walked up the white painted wooden steps of the porch to the front door. It was black trimmed french doors. The glass within the doors, was distorted, you could see others on the other side, but could not make them out, unless they opened the door. It was almost like stain glass, you could say. I lifted my hand up and rang the door bell, lowering my hand back down to my side as I waited for whomever to answer the door. I took a step back as I turned to look around, the sound of locks being undone got my attention as the door opened. A short, fat gentleman answered the door. His skin was pale, well sort of as he placed his hands upon the sides of the opening of his black suit jacket. That matched the rest of his suit of course. White button down shirt underneath it with a black tie. His black hair was short as he looked to me. "Can I help you?" I turned and looked to him. "Yes I'm looking for.." I looked to the piece of paper and saw the name. "..Mr. Paul Bearer." The gentleman's voice could send chills down anybody's spine, but not mine, it was just annoying. "Yes I'm Paul Bearer. What can I do you for?" I nodded as I placed the paper into my coat pocket. "I was sent here to work for you sir. I'm Amanda Hunter. Sam sent me from his place to take over the position you need filling in." Paul smiled as he removed a hand from his jacket and stepped back as he opened the door wider. "Oh yes I've been expecting you . Please come in." I nodded as I stepped up and into the house. Clearing the way so the door could be shut.

The gentleman closed the door as he walked up in front of me. He leaned his hand out as I gripped it. "Nice to finally meet you. Sammuel said you were the best out of his place. I hope you are to prove that to me ." I nodded as we shook and released hands. "I won't let you down . I haven't so far with others I've been with." He nods as he places his hand back upon the side of his suit jacket as he looked to me. "I see you found the place alright. The directions one of my sons gave Sammuel didn't get you lost." I nodded. "Yes they were fine thank you." He nods as he excuses himself for a moment. "I'll be right back." I nod as he walks away for a moment. I let my eyes wander around at the inside of the house. I stood in the foyer, in front of a large staircase that headed up to the second floor. Cherry wooden floors went throughout the whole downstairs, with a few throw rugs, here and there. The room to the right was a sitting room, to the left I think it was a study or an office. I heard foot steps from upstairs as Paul came walking back into the room.

"Sorry I had something to attend to for a moment. My older son will be up in a moment. He's in the basement finishing up some work. We have a wake to run in three days." I nodded as the footsteps from upstairs sounded. Paul moved to the side, stood to the side of the stair case as he looked up. "Son come down here and meet our guest." The foot steps sounded upon the stairs, a bit heavy. But as the feet came into view I could see why, they wore black work boots and black jeans, but the legs were long as they descended, showed the rest of whoever belonged to them. My God this guy was huge. Muscular wise and height. I wouldn't want to meet this guy in an alleyway. A dark red t-shirt was tucked into his jeans that I swear fit him like a second skin. Long, curly dark brown almost black hair cascaded down past his shoulders a bit. But his face was covered up with a leather mask of the colors he wore, black and red. One hazel and one light blue eye were the colors of his eyes. You could hear the man breathing through the mask as a goatee of the same color as his hair, could be seen from under the mask. " , I want you to meet my younger son, Glen. You'll see him from time to time doing things around the place. Mostly he works in the basement with his older brother." I nodded as the man made it to the bottom of the stairs as we made eye contact.

I smiled a bit to him as I nodded. "Pleasure." He nodded without saying a word as Paul looked to him then to me. "Can you go please get your brother. He's suppose to be up here to take care of ." The man nodded as he stalked off. Paul stepped up. "I'm sorry things are kind of a mess right now. Changes in staff kind of throws a wrench into the smooth workings of this funeral home." I nod. "Don't rush on my account. I'll go at any pace that's set here. Don't change because of me." Paul nods his head. "Good to hear someone walk in here and willing to cooperate with us. We don't get that out of new staff these days." I nod as a pair of heavy booted feet sounded as Paul smiled as he turned. "What took you so long? I told you to come right away." A sighed sounded as another tall presence made themselves known. He was just as tall as the younger son, Glen. But this one had an evil presence about him, they all did really. Didn't bother me, it was my kind of element.

This one had long auburn hair, same length as the other, matching goatee. Piercing green eyes narrowed towards the shorter man as he crossed his massive arms, tattoos made sleeves upon each arm. Sleeveless black jean shirt and black jeans, that fit like a second skin, adored his body, completing his attire was a pair of black work boots. "I told you it would take me some time, before I could come up here. I wasn't quite finished yet." His voice sounded, a bit evil but he got his point across. Paul sighed. "I told you I was sending Glen down to finish for you." The tall man shrugged. "I like to finish my own work, not place it upon my brother to finish for me." Paul sighs as he looks to me. "You'll have to excuse my son, he can be rude when he feels like it." The man lifted a brow as he looked to me. "You'll have to excuse Paul, he can get on anybody's nerves very quickly." I didn't say anything as I shifted my bag from one hand to the other. Paul rolled his eyes. "Just take care of our newest staff member please. I'll deal with you later." Paul looked to me. "I will see you in the morning , bright and early to start your work. You'll have to excuse me. I have a few last minute things to do before tomorrow." With that Paul left.

The tall gentleman unfolded his arms and leaned one of his massive hands out to me. "You'll have to pardon Paul, he's got too much going on at once. I'm Mark, his older son." I leaned my hand out and grasped his, the best I could. "Amanda Hunter. Mands if you would please." He smiles to me gently, God he could make anybody melt in their shoes. "Nice to meet you Mands. Come, follow me I'll show you around. Then show you where you'll be staying." I nodded as we released our hand shake as I followed Mark, as he gave me a tour of the house, grounds and such. The place was mighty interesting to say the least. I was led upstairs to a room at the end of the hall on the right. "This will be your quarters. You have a half bathroom off this room. Make it easy for you to adjust. My room's across the hall, my younger brother Glen is next door to the left. Paul's at the end of the other hall. In case you need anything, come wake me up. I will leave you to rest, I'll come fetch you in the morning. Be dressed and ready to work." I nodded as Mark turned on his heels and walked away. I turned a light on, walked into the room, closing the door. Placed my duffle bag upon the bed, got some sleep gear out, got myself ready for bed and climbed in the massive bed. I could get use to this big time, as I settled into the warm comforts of the blankets and crisp, silk white sheets. Sleep over took me in no time.

**Chapter 2**

I was up before the sun, dressed in my tight black jeans, sleeveless dark blue jean shirt, tucked in. I wanted to make a good impression upon this family and keep the job, hopefully. I slipped on my black work boots tied them up as a knock sounded upon the door. "Come in." I said as I stood to my feet, adjusting the bandana keeping my hair out of my face. The door opened as Mark filled the doorway. "Ready to get started?" I nodded as I grabbed my trench coat and followed him out into the hallway. "Sleep well?" He asked as he led me downstairs. "Yes I did." Making down to the bottom of the stairs, Paul came walking around from the back of the stair case. "Ready to go Mark?"

Mark nodded as he grabbed his black suit coat and long black trench coat. "Yes I was getting like you requested." Paul looked to me. "You may follow us over in your truck. I assume your tools are in there." I nodded. "Of course. Don't go anywhere without them." Paul nods. "Good I'm going to grab some last minute paper work. I've sent Glen on ahead to make sure the last minute things are done and drive the body over to the cemetery." With that Paul walked off to grab what he needed. Mark led me outside. I placed on my trench coat as Mark placed his suit jacket on, then his trench coat, placing his long locks on the outside of the jacket. "Nice day for a funeral." He commented as I nodded. "Yes it is. Another poor soul being placed in the cold ground." Mark placed a hand upon my shoulder. "If you want, I can ride with you and Paul can drive himself." I shrugged as I looked to him. "I don't know if you'll fit in my truck." Mark looked to me. "Where's your truck?" I pointed to it parked in the street. It was a full sized dark green pickup. Tool box sitting behind the full size extended cab. "I'll fit." I nodded as Paul walked out with a couple of folders in his hands. "Ready to go?" We both nodded. "I'm going to ride with . We'll meet you there." Paul nodded. "Don't be late Mark. Your one of the paul bearers today." Mark nodded as we walked off the porch, walked down the driveway to my truck. I unlocked the doors as Mark climbed in. "I thought I wouldn't get away from him that easy." Mark commented as I chuckled a bit as I started up the truck, pulled away from the curbing and followed Mark's directions.

We got into small conversation as I drove following his directions. "So what brought you into the profession?" He asked, making small talk. "My family has been in the business for years, just got passed down through the genes I guess. I enjoy what I do, even though others might think it's eerie, creepy, etc. One perk, your customers don't complain back to you if you fuck up." Mark chuckles. "Yes that's very true. Except Paul has to deal with the remaining family. I try to stay out of that aspect." I nod. "How did you and your brother Glen, get into this kind of work?" Mark sighed a bit. "We were brought up in this business. The funeral home belongs to him and myself, after our parents passed away the funeral home was left to us. Paul just works for the two of us." "Then if your parents are dead..." "Why does Paul call us his 'sons'?" Mark completed her thought, I nod a bit as I stop at a red light. "He likes the new help to think we are a family and such, so they don't get a bad first impression. Glen and I are brothers, but Paul's just a good friend of ours, who knows the business just as good as Glen and myself. So we keep him around to help out with paper work and such." I nod. "Sounds like a plan to me. Sorry if I seem noisy, it appeared to me Glen and yourself are related, but Paul didn't fit into the equation within my mind." Mark chuckles. "Your not prying. You would of found out somehow. I rather have you hear it from me now, then find out later on. But just keep Paul thinking you don't know. Or he'll make your life a living hell." I shifted the truck's gears and nod. "I'll keep it in mind. Thanks for the tip." Mark nods as he points to where I need to turn. "It's up here on the right." I nod as I turn where I was suppose too and park where Mark pointed out.

Turning the ignition off and climbing out. "It's good to have someone else help with the burial besides my brother and myself." I closed the door as Mark walked around the front and over to my side. "Glad to be recommended. It's only the three of you?" Mark nods as he opens an umbrella and holds it over the both of us. "It's a small service we do for the families, unless the family has other plans. But it ends up just Glen and I digging the grave. " I chuckled. "I couldn't see Paul digging a grave really." Mark chuckles as he places a hand upon my shoulder. "Your catching on quick you know that?" I shrug a bit. "What can I say? I've been in this business for too long." Mark nods as he explains things to me. I nod letting him know I was paying attention. "Alright, so once everybody's gone I grab my gear and start burying the casket?" Mark nods. "You got it. Glen and I will change, come back and help. So don't worry." I nod. "I can handle it." Mark looks to her. "Your pretty tall for a lady. How tall are you?" I look to myself. "I'm 5'10. It's an average height in my family. Tallest one is 6'2 which is an older brother." He nods as he see Paul driving up. "I better go. I will see you after, just hang out in the background of the funeral. Don't need you being seen by the grieving family and such." I nod once again. "Got it."

Mark starts to walk away as he looks to me. "Why don't you go to the grave site, make sure everything's all set for afterwards." "Alright I'll go now." I walk off leaving Mark with the umbrella, walking towards the grave site to make sure everything was all set for afterwards.

I walked over to my truck, lowered the tailgate and grabbed my gear I would need. I grabbed some shovels and pick axe from the truck bed, leaned them against the truck. I put the tail gate back up. Walked over to my tool box, lifting the lid, grabbing a small duffle bag, unzipping it and grabbing a few things out of it, placing the bag back into the box, closing the lid and locking it. The rain had stopped and the sun had broken through the clouds as the service ended. I grabbed my tools, walked back towards the grave site, but I kept out of sight, the best I could. I stood off towards the side as the last of the family were paying their last respects. As Paul stood off to the side as the last of the family walked off, he looked to me and nodded as I knew that was my cue to get to work. I walked over with my tools in hand as I removed my trench coat, laying it respectively over another stone and started to pick up after the service first, before the casket could be lowered and buried. Paul stood watching as he was pleased I knew what I was doing. "Your very good at this ." I stopped as I looked to Paul. "Thank you . I know I am, that's why Sam recommended me to you. You needed the best." He nods. "And that he is right. I will see you back at the funeral home after your done." I nodded as he walked off, well more like a waddle. I shook my head as I sighed and kept on working.

I was just getting things together to get the casket lowered into the grave. "We made it for the best part." A voice sounded. I looked over my shoulder as Mark and Glen came walking over. Glen wasn't wearing his mask, but his hair sort of hid his face from my view. "Nice to see you again Glen, same goes for you Mark." I hopped out off the piece of heavy machinery, which was a back hoe. Mark and Glen walked over as Glen nodded. Mark looked to me. "Looks like Bearer was satisfied with your work. He left before we got back." I nodded. "He was. Now let's get on with this, going to be messy cause of the rain." Mark nodded as we all walked over to the casket, got it ready to be lifted and lowered into the ground. Glen walked over to the back hoe and moved it so Mark and I could place the chain around and get the casket into the ground.

Once the casket was in the grave, Glen got the backhoe working for burying the casket with a few scoops of dirt then the rest was done with shovels. It saved the back breaking work. Once he was done, he jumped out as he grabbed a shovel, joining Mark and I, in finishing the burial. I sighed as Glen walked off as Mark and I finished up. "May I ask why your brother is so silent?" Mark stopped as he wiped his sweating brow off on his sleeveless shirt. "He doesn't talk to strangers. Let him get use to you, he'll speak to you when you least expect it. He's been like that since we we're kids." I looked to Glen walking off. "I see. I thought I offended him or something." Mark walked over to me. "No if you did. He would let you know in his own way. Let's finish up so we can get back, before Paul has a heart attack, if we're not back by a certain time." I chuckled as we got back to work. Finishing the burial, grabbing our tools and headed for my truck. I sighed as I took off my fingerless gloves, placing them into the tool box, along with my folded up long black trench coat. "Want me to drive or you?" Mark offered. I looked to him after I leaned against the side of the truck for a moment. "I can drive. Why do you ask?" Mark handed me a bottle of water he was carrying, I took a drink as he motioned to me. "The way you walk. You've been hurt before. Your walking with a slight limp." I shook my head as I handed him the bottle back. "I'm fine. Just a bit worn out from working. It's been awhile." He nods as we climbed into the truck and headed back to the funeral home.

**Chapter 3**

I parked where I did before along the curb in the street. Mark and I climbed out of the truck, closed the doors as Glen came jogging out of the house. Mark walked around front of the truck as Glen jogged over to him and started whispering in his ear. I looked to the two of them as I walked, opened up the tool box. Mark nodded as Glen and himself walked over to me. "Better stay out here for a moment Mands. We have a bit of a problem inside, that needs tending too before you come inside." I lifted a brow as I nodded. "Sure whatever you want. I'm just the hired help."

Mark patted my shoulder. "Be back out in a moment." I nodded as Glen led Mark up to the house and headed inside. I opened up the driver side door and sat in the driver seat, better than standing. I closed my eyes just to rest, I had lied to Mark when he realized I was limping. I've been previously hurt, but I didn't lead on to anybody I was. I didn't want nobody to know really. It would end up being on light duty like always, so I wasn't going to say nothing. I could deal with it when it came to my work. I felt a hand pick me up by the front of my shirt and pull me out of my truck. I yelled in fright as I was tossed into the grass upon my back.

The wind got knocked out of me as Mark stood over me, kneeling within the grass above me. I finally got the air back in my lungs as his eyes narrowed towards me. "Who are you really? I should say what? And why did Sammuel REALLY send you here for?" I swallowed hard as I sighed, someone found something out that wasn't suppose to be known. Mark saw the silver chain around my neck as he grabbed it. pulled the chain into his sight, seeing the Wolf Head charm dangling from it. He placed the charm within his hand and looked to me. "I recognize this. You're a disciple. A Dark Wolf Graveyard Disciple." I swallowed hard as I looked to him. "Who told you?!" I hissed as Mark pulled me to a sitting up position. "Paul made some calls and someone saw you at the graveyard today and called him. Telling him a bit of information that he wasn't happy to hear. Why didn't you tell us?" I sighed as I lowered my eyes. "I was told by Sam not to say anything because I needed the job badly. Two factors always keep me from staying with a funeral home to do my job. One being a D.W.G.D and also you were right earlier, I have been previously hurt, I didn't want to tell you, cause usually when I do, it leads to what you know, then I lose my job. It's not easy living the way I do." Mark's eyes were narrowed the whole time as the one before him spoke. His eyes soften as Glen and Paul stood upon the porch. "Get rid of her son! She doesn't belong here!" Paul yelled as Mark looked up. "Shut up Paul! I can handle it without you interfering."

Mark turned his attention back to Mands still in his grip with her shirt. He let her go as I slowly slid back from him, still sitting in the grass. "If you want me to go. I'll get my gear and leave. No big deal to me." Mark shook his head as he climbed to his feet and helped me to mine. "Get your gear and come inside. Glen and I would like to speak to you alone. Go get cleaned up a bit, then meet us down stairs in ten minutes." I nodded as I grabbed my gear from my truck, closed and locked up my truck and headed inside with Mark behind me. Glen and Paul moved out of the way as I walked past them both and headed upstairs to clean up. Paul looked to Mark. "You're letting a disciple stay in our funeral home. If your Daddy saw this Mark, he would kill you. Right now he's probably rolling over in his grave." Mark looked to him. "Shut up Paul!" He growled. Paul clammed up as Mark spoke once again. "Let Glen and myself handle this. This is OUR business, not yours. All the things we've heard about these D.W.G.D's might not be all true. Glen and I will speak to her and get all the truth we need to decide if she is worth keeping or letting go. You leave for a few hours and let us handle it." Paul sighed and nodded, as he gathered a few things and left. "She better be gone by the time I get back." He mumbled as he walked off to leave. Mark motioned for Glen to follow him inside. I was descending the stairs, dressed in a pair of black jean shorts, forest green sleeveless, buttoned down shirt, hair pulled back as I stopped four stairs from the bottom. Glen walked by Mark, after closing the front door. "Follow me." He said as he walked by. I descended the remaining stairs and followed him into the living room, seating myself upon an offered chair, keeping my eyes to the floor. "Now we've heard some things about your group. Could you clear us up on them and tell us why your REALLY here?" Mark asked. I sighed as I nodded and started to talk.

"Sam sent me here because he knew the two of you would understand where I'm coming from. But he told me not to say anything for awhile. Let you know gently I guess. I wanted to tell you right off the bat, but I decided to take Sammuel's advice. Bad advice I will say. But anyways.." I ran a hand through my hair as I looked to the two of them. "I was sent here to work for you two, do my job. Plus a little extra on the side as part of being a disciple. This is something the elder doesn't teach, but someone taught me. The one who trained me, goes a different norm than the group does. I protect the funeral homes I work for. There are others out there who would love to take this place over, mortals just don't know it." Glen moved his locks out of his face and placed them behind his ears. "What kind of things?" He asked kind of quietly. I looked to him, as scars ran along the left side of his face, but they were vivid. "Soul reapers mostly. They love to come into these places. Take the souls of the deceased and live on them. They even try to take the living of the workers and owners of the funeral homes. Make them do things you don't want me to describe. I've seen some things in my life time, that would put what you do and see to shame."

Mark ran a hand over his face. "So let me get this straight. Your part of a group that are killers, but you don't follow what they teach?" I nodded. "Correct. Like I said I was taught by a different teacher amongst the group. He goes by a different norm than the leader does. Plus I've thrown in some of my own stuff, that I pass down to my trainees of course. What I do is teach whoever comes to me, that the group sends to me and pass down my knowledge. I'm not proud of what and who I'm associated with, but I'm proud of what I've become and how I go about it. I don't go around letting people know, I'm not stupid." They both nod. "So for what we've heard about this group is true?" Mark questioned. I nod a bit. "People love to spread rumors, but some of the group are killers, some are protectors like myself. I rather tear into a soul snatcher and make them regret ever trying, than to kill a mortal who doesn't deserve it. I only hurt a mortal if they try something really stupid and they were taken over by a soul reaper, can't be stopped by another immortal." Mark slowly gets up to his feet and walks around the couch and starts pacing as Glen watches him and looks to me. "This is quite interesting..." Mark stopped and looked to his brother. "How is this interesting?" He questioned his brother. Glen turned and looked to his brother. "You weren't really paying attention were you?" Mark narrowed his eyes and looked to his brother. "I was paying attention.." Glen rolled his eyes as he sighed. "Then you've would of caught what Mands was telling us then. She's here for important reasons than work. Didn't want us to know, until a certain point where it was crucial for her to do so."

I looked to Glen as he looked to me. "That's correct Glen. At least someone's listening to me, in one way or another." I smiled a bit to him. Mark looked to his brother. "How do you know this is the truth?" Glen stood up to his feet and walked over to me, stood above me, just looking at me. "I know she is, she's looking into my eyes. Liars never do and truth tellers do." Mark looked to his brother as he said this.

Which was true, most couldn't look into Glen's eyes with the truth. Mark nods as he sighs. "Then I believe you Mands about everything." I looked to Glen then to Mark. "Why all of a sudden the change of heart?" I asked kind of sarcastically. "Not many can look into my eyes with the truth, unless it is spoken so." Glen said as I looked back up to him. "Liars can't stand to look at me as they speak. I must give off bad vibes to them or something I don't really know." I chuckled a bit. "I can tell you what it is, if you like?" Glen shook his head, I nod as he steps back and seats himself once again. "So what do we do now?" I asked. Glen and Mark looked to one another. "Your not fired nor are you going anywhere Mands. Your staying here." Mark said as he leaned against the back of the couch. "What about Paul?" I asked as I crossed my arms over the front of my chest. Glen and Mark both sigh. "I don't know. We'll handle him don't worry. Keep working and do what you do." Mark explained. Glen looked to me. "I must ask this one thing though." I lifted a brow. "What's that?" "How do you know when a soul reaper has your soul possessed?" I slowly rose to my feet, walked over to them and looked into Glen's eyes. "Even though your eyes are two different colors. I can see into your own soul, I can see the battle between your own soul and the reaper are having. Neither one of you have a battle within, thus far." I look to Mark. "Your both safe with me around. But I hate to say it, but Paul's possessed. He might not show it on the outside, but inside his soul. He's in a losing battle, won't be long before he has to be killed, before it's too late."

Glen and Mark look at one another and then back to me. I sat back a bit. "What? I'm just telling you now rather than later." "I always knew there was something odd about Paul, but now it covers everything." Glen commented as he leaned back against the arm of the couch. Mark chuckled as he nods. "Yes very true. So what do we do with Paul?" I sighed as I thought for a moment. "I can't do nothing until night fall. Then I will be able to make my rounds of the grounds and the house. I'll do it once everyone's asleep. Much easier when you have nobody to worry about seeing your form and panicking." "What form or whatever do you take?" Mark asked. I chuckled as I looked to the two of them. "It's kind of hard to explain the full thing about it, but hence the name 'Dark Wolf' is part of it, let's put it that way. Leaves more to the imagination too." Glen and Mark looked to one another as I slowly got to my feet. "Tonight you will see what I look like, how I work and everything. I can explain more then, it's much easier. Until then I'm going to nap. I'll be awake in a few hours." With that I left the living room, heading upstairs to my room for a nap.

**Chapter 4**

Yawning as I stretched as I sat on the edge of the bed. I knew darkness dwelled outside as my senses had kicked into high gear. I heard footsteps outside in the hallway as they stopped in front of my bedroom door. I got to my feet, wearing just a pair of baggy black jean shorts and a sleeveless dark green shirt, it just barely hung on me. I opened the door as Mark and Glen filled the doorway. I opened the door wider as I motioned them in. "Where's Paul?" I asked.

"He just got back and headed to his room for the night." Mark explained as I closed my bedroom door. "Take a seat anywhere gentlemen. While I get my gear for my hunt." I walked over to a large duffle bag as I picked it up and placed it upon the bed. Glen and Mark both sat upon the bed as they watched. I took out a few large daggers and a samurai sword, covered within a midnight blue and forest green sheath. "You don't go far with the heavy artillery hm?" Mark joked. I looked up to him. "I don't use guns, too messy. I use knives, my sword that's blessed and I do have a bow and arrow set in my truck, for emergencies only." They both nod as I carry the gear and lay the cutlery set upon the floor. "Full moon, perfect timing." I said as I looked to Glen. "Could you open the curtains please?" Glen nods as he leans over and opens the curtains covering one of the big windows near the bed. The moonlight flooded the room as I stood in the darkness. "Now your going to see my disciple side. Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. I still have my wits and such about me, just in different form. Also I can speak to you, just going to be a different of a voice. Just giving you a warning." Mark and Glen get to their feet as they walk over to me and stand behind me. "Is that why your clothes are bigger on you than usual. Looks like you raided one of our closets." Glen joked. I chuckled a bit. "Never know I might have." I elbowed him gently as he rubbed his ribs a bit.

I sighed as I opened up the shirt a few buttons down and stepped into the moonlight. I closed my eyes as the moonlight hit the wolf head charm upon my chest. It glowed a silvery color as it started to burn into my flesh. "By the powers of the Disciples.. Bring forth Artimus the Hunter." I spoke softly as I fell to my knees as I lowered my head. Mark and Glen backed up a bit as they watched. My body started to grow in height and length. My hair grew out and melted into my body, covering my body with a dark brown fur as my hands and feet grew claws and dug into the carpet I was kneeling on. Growling noises came from me as I felt my body shifting to my hunting form. I closed my eyes until the transformation was done. I slowly opened my eyes as my ears perked forward. I shook myself as I adjusted my fur and clothes upon my body. I slowly sat up to my knees as I looked to Mark and Glen, my eyes were still midnight blue with silver highlights. I slowly rose to my hind paws as my tail swayed behind them. I crossed my arms over my chest as I yawned a bit. Glen and Mark both couldn't believe what stood before them. It was around there height, give or take a few inches. "I don't believe it..." Mark said as Glen smirked. "Believe it..."

I smiled in a wolfish way. "Welcome to my world gentlemen. This is my next form. In this one I'm known as Artimus, Art for short. Try to keep the two separate from one another with different names." I stepped forward, grabbed the daggers and sword, strapping them to my body. The sword went upon my back, after tightening the strap over my chest. Daggers wrapped around each of my ankles. I looked to the two of them as they were still staring in awe. "Guys will it make you feel better if you touched me to make sure I'm real?" Mark shook his head as I leaned a hand out as Glen stepped forward, leaning his hand out. I placed mine in his as he ran a hand through the fur that covered my forearm, it was a dark brown with a silvery glint to it. "Well?" Mark questioned. Glen looked into my eyes and smiled to me in his own way, so Mark wouldn't see him. "It's real. Soft too." I chuckled as Glen took his hands back as he stepped back.

I look to Mark. "Chicken.." Glen snickered as Mark crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not chicken.." He grumbled. I sighed as I looked to the two of them. "Now that you see me now.. Any questions?" They both look at one another. "You look like a werewolf to me." Mark commented. "I might look like one, but I'm not. I don't feed on blood or anything. I can handle silver without getting burned and I can go outside, nothing is different about me. I'm not a vampire or anything. But my senses are always heightened. I can hear and smell things that a normal person can't. It's kind of exciting if you think about it." "No comment from me." Mark said as I chuckled. "Don't go there.." We got a chuckle out of that, as my ears caught something as I moved quickly to the door and opened it gently. Mark and Glen moved as I did. "What is it?" Glen asked quietly. "It's Paul. He's on the move." I spoke as I opened the door quietly and stepped out into the hallway, Glen and Mark following me. I buttoned my shirt up, hiding my charm from sight.

"I'm going to follow him, see where he goes. You two see him do this before?" They both shook their heads. "Thought so. It's the reaper, it's worse than I thought. Whatever happens, don't get involved, understood?" I looked to them for an answer. They both nodded. "You've got our word, no involvement." I nodded as I walked down the hallway quietly with Glen and Mark following me.

Paul headed for the basement, where the bodies are held for embalming and such. I sniffed as I followed the trail. Moving swiftly down the stairs to the large basement. Glen and Mark followed me down to the basement and stopped. I reached down and grabbed my daggers. "Here, each of you take a dagger. Use it only when I tell you too." Glen grabbed one as Mark hesitantly took the other. I lowered myself to the floor as I closed my eyes, listening into the darkness of the basement. "I know you're here Soul reaper. Come out of the human, show yourself coward. No souls lurk here for you to take. They're all buried for eternity." I spoke as I opened my eyes. I heard foot steps nearby as I kept myself in front of Mark and Glen. "Don't move." I whispered. Both men stood still as I slowly rose to my feet. "You can't hide reaper. No way out of here, but through me." I took a few steps forward as I looked through the darkness. I knew where the guys were and the reaper. I had to protect the guys, more than anything. "Don't think about it reaper. Your not having the two mortals with me. Over my dead body." I heard shuffling of feet as they started to run towards me. I lifted my right hand up, wrapped it around the handle of my sword, pulling it from it's sheath, as I was knocked to the ground. I had a tight grip on my sword as a pair of hands went for my throat. I gasped as I threw the mortal body off as I heard it plow into things in it's way. I got to my knees. "Art are you alright?" Mark asked through the darkness. I coughed a bit as I sighed. "Yes I'm fine. Just off guard for a moment." Then a glow was seen from where Paul's body was thrown. I got to my feet as the reaper had taken over Paul's soul completely.

"Oh boy.. I hate when this happens." I sighed a bit as Glen and Mark stepped back a bit. "What's going on?" Glen asked. "The soul reaper I told you about within Paul. Paul's soul lost the battle. Paul's no more, long live the soul reaper. He's going to be looking for a new host, which would be either one of you. Keep on your guard. He won't leave that body until your vulnerable enough to escape into. Use the daggers when the body comes near you." I instructed as the glow dispersed as Mark turned on one dim light, which was above them in the stairwell. Growling and a huge scuffle could be heard from the darkness. "Can you see anything?" Mark asked. "Not a damn thing... Just stay put, like we were told too." Glen answered as a large roar was heard. Glen and Mark covered their ears from the echoing noise. No noise was heard as a whimper was heard. Glen and Mark looked to one another as they turned on the lights in the basement. Nothing could be seen in front of them, they slowly walked off the stairs. Walking towards the room where the chemicals were stored, they caught the sight of Paul's dead body. Another whimper was heard as a door was partially open. Glen stepped over to the door, opened it as light flooded the room. It was the cold storage room. Mostly wooden crate and such were stored in here of things used around the funeral home and a few spare caskets stood around. "Art?" Glen yelled as he stepped inside.

A groan could be heard as Glen stopped and saw a casket move a bit as the large wolf creature fell forward, after the casket moved out of the way. Falling to the dusty, cement floor as I sighed. "Damn.. Doesn't get any better.. Than that.." Glen walked over and knelt by the wolf as it grumbled to itself. "You alright?" He asked. I leaned my ears back as I slowly sat up to my knees. "Yea just got the wind knocked out of me. Just a few scratches and bruises. That's a light night. It could of been worse." Glen helped get me to my feet as I dusted myself off. Walking out of the storage area and into the hallway as Mark turned and saw Glen helping the wolf like creature upstairs. Mark walked off as he followed upstairs. I sat upon the floor up against a nearby wall to catch my breath. "I'm fine, just need a minute." Mark walked over and looked to me. "You alright?" I nodded as Glen looked to his brother. "Well?" Mark nods. "He's dead.." I got myself together as I got to my feet and walked past them, back down to the basement. I walked to the chemical room as I knelt down by Paul's limp body. I closed my eyes, placed my massive hand paws upon his body as Mark and Glen came walking downstairs, stood outside the room.

"Still a little bit of his soul left. Surprising the reaper left a bit too sudden without taking it all with him." I sighed as I leaned my head back and howled softly as Paul's body glowed a soft yellowish light. It slowly engulfed his body as the rest of his soul was released from his body, out of harm's way, not being able to be taken over again. I slowly opened my eyes as I slid my hands away from the body. "What was that glow?" Mark asked puzzled. I slowly rose to my feet, picking up my sword, wiping the blood off on a rag, before placing it within it's sheath. Taking the daggers from the floor, where they were dropped. "That glow was the rest of his soul going into eternal peace, where it can't be possessed anymore." I sighed as Mark and Glen parted the way as I left the room.

**Chapter 5**

The rest of the night went uneventful. I slowly moved under the comforts of the blankets. I winced to the bruises I had riddled my ribs, back, some on the arms, scratches and bad bruises upon my hands. I heard foot steps outside of my door as I settled my head back under my pillows. I heard my bedroom door open and foot steps heading towards my way. "I know. I'm up and slowly getting going." Then I felt someone sit upon my bedside. I slowly slid out from under a pillow, as I poked my head out to Glen sitting upon my bed side. "Take your time. I just wanted to make sure your alright, after last night and all." I sighed as I smiled to him gently. "I'm alright. After nights like that, takes me some extra time to get going." I winced as I sighed as Glen caught this. "You alright?" I slowly sat up as the bruises came into his view. His eyes looked up and down my arms as my hand were still under the covers. "I'm just bruised. It hurts to move some, but I'll be fine." Glen saw the tattoos that riddled her arms as he leaned a hand out, running a couple of fingers along her forearm as he looked to her. "Nice tattoos. Mean anything?" I looked down as I felt a chill run up and down my spine. "Some do, some don't. Most represent who I am and what I am.." I looked down to his hand as he nodded as he moved his hand away. "Sorry I didn't mean too. Just I.." I shook my head as I slipped a hand out and placed it upon his. "Don't worry. You don't bother me Glen. Just a fore warning. Don't do that when I'm sleeping or I will jump up and want try to kill you." Glen smiles a bit and nods. "I'll remember that." As he sees the scratches upon her hands. "Your not hurt huh?" I sighed a bit. "What? Just scratches. They will heal. You two are safe, the house is cleared and the grounds for now. What more do you want?" Glen shook his head as he chuckles a bit. "True. I can't argue with that." "Alright give me five minutes and I will be down for work." Glen nods as he slowly gets up to his feet and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him. I thought to myself, 'He didn't have his mask on. He should go without it more often.' Getting to my feet slowly and got dressed, so I could get to work.

It was a light day of work, but I had three graves to do today. It took the rest of the day to do them. One of them was Paul's. We kept the funeral very small, nothing fancy. I told Mark and Glen to head back to the funeral home and I would finish with Paul's grave site. I didn't mind it, I could use the workout.

I sighed as I finished, walked back to my truck, placing my gear and tools into the truck bed. I closed the tail gate as it just finished getting dark. My ears caught something as I closed my eyes and listened. I opened them slowly as I unlocked my truck and rummaged through the back seat and grabbed my bow and arrow, taking them out of hiding. I closed the truck door as I walked back into the graveyard slowly. The moon had come out, full and lit up the graveyard. I was wearing a pair of black jean shorts, black sleeveless jean shirt in case this would happen. I unbuttoned my shirt as my charm caught the full moonlight, taking on my next form to take on a soul reaper I caught in the graveyard. I sighed as I shook my head as my ears perked forward. I growled as I got to my foot paws and traveled quickly as I came up on a new grave I had finished earlier this afternoon. "Well, well, well.. A rookie soul reaper, don't you know these souls are gone. I made sure they were, before you showed up." The ghoulish looking reaper narrowed it's beady blood shot color eyes. "Where's...the mortals..." It hissed at me. "Somewhere that they're safe. I'm surprised they sent a rookie after them..." Then it dawned on me why. I took an arrow out of the quiver upon my back, taking care of the stupid rookie. I got back to my human form as I bolted across the graveyard to my truck, tossing my bow and arrows into the bed, climbing in and headed to the funeral home, screeching tires as I left the graveyard.

I slid to a halt in the sand in the street as I was too late. I grabbed my bow and arrow as I let the charm do it's work. I howled loudly as it rattled the house and it's contents. Glen and Mark covered their ears as Mark went to the door and opened it. "What the.." I came jogging into the house and slid upon my knees, in the foyer. "Art what's going.." Glen could only get out before he hit his knees and bent over as I narrowed my eyes.

I was armed with my bow, loaded and ready to go. "Let him go Muniacka. You can't have him, nice try with the rookie in the graveyard." Mark saw his brother practically fall to the floor as he heard Art speak. Then a blueish glow engulfed Glen's body as Mark saw this, he closed the door and knew what to do as he headed upstairs. "Mark Don't!" I yelled it was too late, he was already gone. I leaned my ears back as I growled. "Let him go Muniacka! Your not going to have him nor the brother. Now let him go and face me you coward." I yelled, trying to piss the reaper off. "Help..me.." All I could hear out of Glen as he fell to his side, curling up in a fetal position. Mark came running back down the stairs with the two daggers and my sword in hand. "What the hell?" Mark questioned. I slid myself in front of him, in case as the glow took on a grim reaper type form next to Glen, but it had a devil's tail behind it, kind of short in height.

"So you show yourself but you still have him in your grip. Let him go, you and me battle it out. If you win, you get him, fair with no strings attached. I win, you get vanquished and both are set free from you.." The soul reaper nods as he speaks a deep ghoulish voice. "Deal.." I let the arrow fly, catching the form within the shoulder. I tossed the bow and arrows to the side as the creature brought itself out of spiritual form and into its creepy, dreadful form. Mark swallowed hard as he saw the creature. "What..."

Was all he could get out. I grabbed the sword out of the sheath as I stood to my feet. "I will tell you later, now stay out of the way or he will try for you." I said as the creature came for me. I armed myself as I shoved Mark out of the way, as the battle began.

The battle seemed to be even for the most part. I was thrown backwards, slid across the grass and stopped. I was hurten and I couldn't give up, Mark and especially Glen's souls were on the line. I slowly sat up as the soul reaper was standing a few from me. I had lost my weapon, which I wasn't happy about. Mark ran out onto the porch as I got to my feet. "This is it Artimus, your legendary status ends now!" The reaper yelled as he charged with his spear out in front of him. Mark held one of the daggers and saw the opportunity. "NO!" He yelled and let one of the dagger fly, hitting the reaper in the back, right below his right shoulder blade. The reaper stopped as he growled as he was hit, feeling his life drip through the wound. He turned and saw the mortal on the porch. He lifted up his hand as a glow encased Mark and lifted him up. Mark looked around as I saw this. "No! Let him go!" I yelled as Mark began to choke, trying to catch his breath. I charged for the reaper and jumped on him, as he lost his concentration, Mark falling back onto the porch catching his breath. I had sunk my teeth into the reaper's throat as I had leapt onto him. He had gotten a hold of the dagger from his back as I felt pain rung from my side. I let go of my death grip with my jaws and howled in pain, falling back onto my ass. I growled as I saw my own dagger sticking out from my left side.

The reaper laughed evilly as he got to his feet, with weapon in hand. "This is what we've all waited for. The demise of the legendary Artimus. You have been a thorn in our side for centuries. Now I will kill you, take my prizes and leave." I moved back slowly as I felt something behind me. It was my sword, "Go ahead.. And try it.. You won't get the Calaway brothers. Over my dead body..." I growled, leaning my ears back. The reaper over towered me as he laughed evilly. "That could be arranged." He lifted up his spear and was about to give me my last breath as I grabbed my sword quickly, shoving it into the creature's chest as it yelled in pain, stumbling backwards. "Nice try asshole! But nobody can't stop me!" The reaper looked to me as I narrowed my eyes as I leaned my head back and howled loudly. The blade glowed as it caught the creature on fire, the fire slowly consuming the soul reaper as it yelled in a loud squeaky yell before it was consumed by the flames. Nothing was left but my sword laying in the grass as I fell backwards, laying on my back in the cool grass. I was hurting and hurting bad.

Mark finally got his breath back as he covered his ears to the loud noises. He uncovered them once he heard it was quiet as he slowly heard some moaning from inside. He got to his feet quickly as he ran into the house. "Glen? Glen you alright?" He asked as he knelt down next to his brother. Glen slowly moved and sat up as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yea.. I think so.. What happen?" Glen looked to his brother. "I don't know.. But Art came in at the right time.." Glen and Mark both looked to one another once again. "Where's Art?" Glen asked. Mark helped Glen to his feet as they both went outside.

I coughed heavley as my human form came back, after pulling the dagger out. I knew the house and both men were safe to become human again. I laid upon my stomach within the cool grass, it felt good against my warm skin. Mark and Glen stopped on the porch as they saw Mands laying in the grass. "There.." Mark pointed as both men hopped off the porch, jogged across the grass and slid to a halt upon their knees near her. "Mands..Mands.. You alright?" Mark asked as Glen leaned his head down in front of me, his hair covering our faces as we spoke. I slowly opened my eyes, to barely slits as I looked into his eyes. "Hey.. You.. Alright?" I asked as I sighed and swallowed hard. He smiled in his own way. "Yea, thanks to you. You alright?" He asked. I swallowed hard and shook my head. "No.. He got me good this time." Glen lifted his head up as he looked to his brother. "Well?" Mark questioned. "She's hurt, pretty bad. Get the first aid kit, bring it to her room and I'll carry her in." Mark looked to Glen. "Your in no condition to carry her Glen. I'll do it, go get the kit and meet you there." Glen sighed and nods. "Be careful, I don't know where she's hurt." Glen got to his feet and jogged inside to do what needed to be done. Mark slowly helped me roll onto my back. I winced in pain as my hand was covered in blood, sitting upon my side. Mark removed his bandana from his head and slipped it under my hand. "Hang in there. We'll fix you up." I coughed a bit as I sighed. "I'll be fine.. Just a scratch.." Mark sighed. "Nope he got you good this time." Mark slid his arms underneath her, lifting her gently into his massive arms, carrying her inside, kicking the front door closed, heading upstairs to her room, so Glen and himself could take care of her wounds.

**Chapter 6**

I slowly opened my eyes as daylight shined through the curtains of my room. I let my eyes blink a couple of times, to get the blurry vision out of them. I sighed as I saw the white bandages upon my side, stained with blood as I went to move. I winced as I placed a hand upon the bandage. "Don't move, less pain that way." I heard as I looked up to Glen walking into the room, in just a pair of blue jeans and a black collared t-shirt. I nodded a bit. "Just getting a bit more comfortable. Legs start to cramp up after awhile." I said as Glen walked over and sat in the chair that sat nearby. "How are you and your brother?" I asked. "We're both fine. Worried about you, you gave us both quite a scare. How are you feeling?" "Alright, a bit sore, but I'll be fine. Thanks to both of you." Glen nods as foot steps could be heard coming down the hallway. Mark walked in with a tray in his hands. "Look who's awake. I thought you would be hungry." I slid to sitting up a bit more as Mark walked over and placed the tray within my lap. "Thanks. I'm starved actually." Upon the tray was a plate of ham and eggs, toast, juice and fresh fruit. I grabbed a fork and dug in as Mark grabbed another chair and sat backwards in it, placing his forearms upon the top of the back of the chair. "Your both probably wondering what that was last night..." I said as I ate some more of the food.

"You could say that. But you don't have to explain at this moment." Glen said as he adjusted himself in the chair he occupied. "No you both need to know. That was one of the head ring leaders, per say, of the soul reapers colony. As you already know his name was Muniacka. I fought someone like him before, but this one was a bit quicker than me. But I wouldn't let him get what he wanted, which was Glen's soul. I would of been here sooner, but they sent a distraction to the graveyard. Damn rookie asking where the mortals were. Then it dawned on me. I killed the rookie quickly and got here as fast as I could. That's when all hell broke loose. The rest you know." "That explains the odd feelings I was having ever since I entered the house yesterday..." Glen commented as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was hiding under his mask once again. I finished the breakfast as I looked to Glen. "What kind of feelings? If I may ask.." Glen thought about it for a moment. "Felt pressure upon my chest when I walked in here. But I ignored it as it went away as I went on with the night. When you came in the door. It felt like someone jumped on me, that's what brought me down to my knees. You know the rest. I don't ever want to feel like that again." I nod as I look to Mark. "I know you meant well in helping me last night, but I told you both not to get involved in my battles. It almost got you killed Mark. He was trying to take your soul, by suffocating you first then going for the kill." Glen looked to Mark as he looked away, with his arms over his chest. "I couldn't just stand there and watch him kill you. Not my style." I sighed as I moved the empty tray off my lap. "It's not really your battle either Mark. The both of you are just the pawns. I hate to say it, but that's the truth."

Mark looked to me. "Can't we change that and help defend ourselves in case this happens again. What happens when you can't get back here in time Mands, then what?" I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. "The group would send others to help, they know when I can't make it to a situation. I'm covered and so are the two of you. We're in constant communication. I think I forgot to mention that." Rubbing the back of my neck. Mark slowly stood to his feet as he grabbed the empty tray. "I think we should at least be trained in case. But I understand what your saying Mands. Thanks for last night anyways." With that Mark walked out of the room and left. I sighed as I felt a hand upon my shoulder. "Sorry about my brother. He can be pretty harsh sometimes with his words and not know it." I looked to Glen. "No he's right. I should give you guys some tips and train you in a few skills in case. I don't know what would of happen if I didn't get here in time. I wouldn't forgive myself if I couldn't protect either one of you..." Glen lowered his hand as he heard her words. "What are you trying to say Mands?" I sighed and shook my head. "I don't know, but I know one thing. I've gotta get up and go see my mentor for advice. I will leave my daggers here with the two of you, also my cell phone number, in case I'm not back before dark. If you have that feeling again Glen, call me and arm yourselves. Understand?" He nods. "Yes I do. Why does those feelings have something to do with the soul reapers?" I nod. "Yes it does. You said you thought you gave off bad vibes to others who couldn't look you in the eyes to tell you the truth.."

Glen nods as I turn myself and look into his eyes. "You give those who have soul reapers within them a fright and they can't look into your eyes.. Because they see that they aren't right, you tell them something about their souls. They can't figure it out, that's why they lie. To cover up the soul reaper's control over them. Your special Glen, more special than you think." Glen narrowed his eyes as he looked to her. "I knew I was different, but not like this.. Can you tell me more about this?" I shook my head. "I've only heard stories of the ones that can scare possessors of soul reapers, feel when one's nearby and such. I don't know much. But always follow those feelings you get that out of the ordinary. They could save you and your brother's life. I will find out more and let you know as soon as I do." Glen nods. "Trust me Glen, if I knew more, I would tell you but I don't. Special ones like you, are a once in a life time to run into. Nobody doesn't know this and don't say nothing to your brother until I know more. Don't need the you know who knowing this information, or you will be in more trouble than you think." Glen nods once again as he slowly gets to his feet. "I will leave you to dress and go about your day. No work today for you and the next couple of days, we got paper work and such to do." With that Glen left the room. I slowly got up and got going, dressing grabbing my gear and walking out of the room heading downstairs.

I found Glen and Mark in the office working as I unzipped my bag, walking over to Glen's desk, standing before it. He finished what he was doing and looked up. "What's wrong?" He asked. I reached into my bag, pulled out the two daggers and a piece of paper with my cell number on it. "The daggers, each of you get. Cell phone number in case you need me. I'm going out and will be back as soon as I can. In case I'm not back by night fall, keep these with you." Glen looked to the daggers and the piece of paper upon his desk as Mark got up from his desk and walked over, picking up one of the daggers. I turned and started walking off as I stopped. "Don't forget what we talked about Glen. Call if you need me." With that I left. Mark looked to Glen. "What was that all about?" Glen leaned back in his office chair, taking the piece of paper in his hand, placing it in his jean front pocket. "Let's just say some useful information for me to know came out of a conversation we had." Mark lifted a brow. "What kind of information?" Glen looked to his brother. "Can't say. Sorry Mark. I was told not to until a certain time." Mark nods. "Alright, leave your big brother in the dark as usual." Glen chuckles from under his mask as Mark got to his feet, wandered back to his desk and they both went back to work.

**Chapter 7**

I drove to unknown location, out in the middle of the woods mostly. I parked my truck, climbed out and walked up to a large run down looking log cabin. I knocked on the door as I heard foot steps from inside. The door opened as a dim light could be seen inside. "Well look what the hounds of hell have brought to my door. A former student." I smiled as a 6'5 grayish blonde gentleman stepped into the daylight. "Been awhile Mercona." I spoke as he nodded his head. "Yes it has Artimus. What brings you to my humbled part of the woods?

Or you just out visiting?" He took a step back as he motioned for me to step inside. "Thank you Merc." I stepped inside and out of the way as he closed the door. Inside the cabin looked livable.

Hunting trophies upon the wall, fire crackling in the fire place, furnishings here and there, it was the way Merc liked to live. Outside was something to be desired, but it kept others away from his home. Mercona walked with a bit of a limp in his step with the help of a cane as he walked into the living room, seating himself within a chair near the fire place. "Please take a seat Art." I carried my duffle bag with me as I seated myself across from him. Mercona was wearing black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. "You look well Merc. How have you been since we've last spoken?" Merc shrugs. "Been well thank you Art. How are you doing? Last time I knew you were with a funeral home, working for Sammuel." I shook my head. "No he didn't need me no more. I'm at another funeral home currently, owned by two brothers." Merc nods. "I see you've come up in the world, still burying the dead?" I nodded. "I can't stop doing that now Merc, I love the job, plus what I do on the side of course."

He nods. "Of course you have the gift Art, might as well use it for the better, as I have taught you." I smiled as I nodded as I let my eyes look around. Merc watched his former student as he saw that something was bothering her. He could tell. "Something the matter of which you want to speak to me about?" I looked to him and sighed a bit. "If I told you.. You wouldn't believe me." Merc lifted a brow. "Try me Artimus. I've been on this Earth for centuries and nothing seems to surprise me." I looked to him. "The brothers I'm staying with, soul reapers are after them. I had a close call of losing one last night, but got to them before it was too late. I let my guard for a moment and almost cost me." Merc narrowed his eyes. "Who tried it this time?" I sighed as I leaned back in the chair. "Muniacka." He shook his head. "You're kidding? I thought you vanquished him once already this century." "I did. Someone brought him back and tried again. This time he won't be back. He almost had the younger brother, but not over my dead body." I winced a bit as I moved within the chair and settled down. Merc saw this as he sat up in his chair, slowly got to his feet, walked over, sat upon the coffee table before me. He moved my dark gray jean shirt, that was sleeveless. "I see he left his mark upon you. You alright?" He placed his hand upon the bandages that were blood stained. I sighed and nodded. "Yes I am Merc. The mortals bandaged me up. They're taking good care of me, no worries." He removed his hand and nods. "Good to see someone's taking care of you for once, instead of you taking care of yourself. Like you've done all your life." I shrug. "I don't mind it you know that."

"What else haunts your mind?" I sighed as I slowly look up into Merc's smokey gray eyes. "You've told me tales of ones who can feel and scare soul reaper possessors, when they looked into their eyes correct?" Merc nodded. "Yes they're a very rare mortal to see. Not many have seen one or even met one. They are very gifted and are a rarity. They can fight and see if trained right to do so. Very good to have in a mortal family. Why do you ask?" "I'm protecting one." Merc's eyes went wide as he gasped. "Your not joking right?" I shook my head. "No I'm not..."

Merc slowly rose to his feet, placing some weight upon his walking cane as he walked over to the fire place. "In all my years and teachings, you're the first student I have had tell me they are protecting one that can detect and scare soul reapers. Can you tell me more about this special one you protect?" I slowly rose to my feet as I walked over to him. "He's different Merc. He's around 6'10 in height, huge in muscle. But gentle as gentle can be. He is with me. But he has two different color eyes, one light blue, one dark brown I think, can't really tell sometimes. Why?" Merc closed his eyes. "Just as I thought.." I lifted a brow to him. "You thought what?.." "You have a very special mortal gentleman in your sights Artimus. Never let your guard down with him..." I looked to Merc. "Why?" Merc looked to me. "You have to train this one to the best of your ability. The brother and him, these two are special to our clan." I looked to Merc, now even more confused. "Merc please get to the point and out of the mystery here." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Go back to them, train them like I've trained you. I will give you a month to do so. I will come to you in that time and will let you know the rest. Let's just say, you got to get them ready Artimus. The two you protect are part of a prophecy that our clan has been getting ready for.. For many, many, many centuries." I closed my eyes. "Your kidding? Not that prophecy..." Merc nods. "That one Artimus. If you need help, send word by hawk to me. I will come when needed. You must head back and get them to believe everything I just told you now. Then train them the best you can. You can take what I have here, to start off with. Then you are on your own." I nodded. "I hope I can do this Merc." He turns and looks to me. "You were one of my best students I had. Your ready for this. Ready or not you have to pass your teachings down to the next two disciples, which are those brothers."

I nodded. "Alright you have my word, they will be ready for anything. I promise." Merc nods as he turns and moves to a book shelf as I pick up my duffle bag as he starts handing me things. Placing them in the bag until nothing more could be placed it. He headed into the back of the cabin. "Hold on just a moment. I have something for you to take with you for them." I nodded as he hobbled off. A few minutes later, he came walking back. He was carrying another bag with him, stepping up he placed the bag in front of me. "Take this. These they can have and use in good health. But don't reveal these until you feel they are ready to handle these themselves." I nodded as I stepped forward. "Thank you Mercona for all your help. I will send for you when the time is right." He nods as we hug. "May the blessings of the elders and disciples before you, wish you good luck." I stepped back from the hug. "Thank you for your blessing Mercona. See you soon." He nods as I pick up the bags, make my leave back to the funeral home.

It was dark by the time I got back to the funeral home, late at night. I grabbed the duffle bags and headed inside. I opened the door and stepped inside to silence. I closed the door gently as I closed my eyes and let my ears listen around me. I sighed as I nodded. "Good they're both here and resting. They will need it." I spoke softly to myself. I carried the bags upstairs and placed them in my room, hiding one out of view, under the bed for now. I settled upon the bed and got myself ready for a quick shower before bed.

"I thought I heard someone in the house." I looked over and saw that it was Mark. "Sorry Mark if I woke you. Go back to sleep." He walked into the room with just a pair of black shorts on. "No, I've been awake for awhile. How are you doing?" I nod as I patted the bed next to me. "I'm alright. A bit sore. Come seat yourself. I don't bite." He walked over and seated himself upon the bed, where he was invited too. "Where did you go all this time?" He asked. "To see my old mentor, for advice on a lot of things I needed clearing up." "How did the visit go?" I looked to him. "Fine, found out a lot that I never knew about what I'm into until now. But I can't tell you until Glen is present. But I will say this, you're getting your wish in learning how to protect yourselves from what almost got the two of you last night." Mark looked to me. "Your kidding right?" I shook my head. "My mentor told me to train you both. I was going to do that in the first place, because you were right Mark. I know you two can defend yourselves, but you need to learn a special way in how to defeat these soul reapers." Mark nods. "When do we start?" "Let's talk about the rest of this in the morning. I will fill you both in on everything. I promise, go and rest. If you need anything let me know, I'll be awake for awhile longer." Mark nods as he gets up and wraps an arm around me. "Thanks for everything. Sorry about earlier." He whispered into my ear. I wrapped an arm around his neck. "It's alright. Now go rest." We released as he walked off with a small smile upon his face, closing the door behind him. I shook my head as I got my gear together and went to shower, getting ready for bed.

**Chapter 8**

I shook my head. "That's why I haven't given you two real weapons yet.. I knew you would try to kill one another." I chuckled as Glen rubbed the top of his head, sitting in the grass out in the backyard of the funeral home. Mark shrugged. "Hey I can't help it, if Glen wasn't paying attention." I shook my head. "Both of you hence this advice. Don't ever let your guard down. It's crucial and critical that you keep all your senses open at all times." Glen slowly got to his feet as they both nodded. "Alright let's take a break. Looks like the both of you could use one." We walked over to the picnic table under a large Maple tree, it was a warm summer day. Glen and Mark plopped themselves upon the bench as they both reached into the cooler for cold water. Both wore no shirts, Glen in blue shorts, Mark in black. "Damn your running us ragged Mands. What gives?" Glen questioned as I seated myself upon the table top, placing my bare feet upon the bench between the two of them. "My mentor only gave me a month to whip you two into shape. Train and teach you. That's not very much time." Mark was leaning back against the table top as he laid his head back and closed his eyes. "You haven't told us why? Care to fill us in?" Mark grumbled. I crawled off as I grabbed a bottle of water and two bandanas out of each of my back pockets. "I will tonight, I promise. Come, more training." I soaked both bandanas and handed one to each. "Tie them around your necks, it will keep your cool." Mark lifted his head up as he looked to me and took the dark blue one, leaving Glen with the black one. Both standing to their feet, tying the bandanas around their necks and joining in for more practice.

We headed inside after a few more hours, I had worked the guys hard. They were feeling it, I could tell. I settled into the living room as I was reading a huge book that Mercona had given me. Mark and Glen were upstairs showering, getting changed. I sighed as I finished, closing the book as I heard footsteps upon the stairs. "Enjoy the shower?" I asked as Glen came into view, then Mark came walking down. "Most refreshing thing I've ever wanted to be in." Mark commented as he seated himself in a chair and sighed, closing his eyes. Glen took the couch and sat next to me. I was on the floor as he looked to the book upon the floor in front of me. "Whatcha reading Mands?" He asked. I grabbed the book and got to my feet as I placed it upon the coffee table. "A book my mentor gave me. It helps in my teachings to the both of you. Just doing some reading while you two showered." Mark looked to me. "No more work outs please.. I've had enough heat for one day." Glen snickered. "Out of shape?" Mark snorts. "No, just can't take the heat after awhile. But that bandana trick of hers worked."

"No more work outs today. We will work more each day, adding more to your list everyday. Tonight we rest and ponder what we have learned. It helps to sink into our minds." "You went through this type of training?" Mark asked. I nodded. "I was just as miserable as you two. Try training like this in 105 degree heat. Then you can complain to me." Glen shook his head. "No thanks. I'll stick with what we got." I looked to him. "You're without your mask?" He nods as he moved his hair out of his face. "No need to hide." I smiled. "You have no need to hide, the scars you carry are a badge to your past. It's a great honor to carry scars upon yourself. Has stories to tell to go along with them, never know could be exciting to tell to the next generation." I sat in a sports bra and a pair of dark gray shorts. "Does that entail tattoos?" Mark grumbled. I looked to him and nods. "Yes it does actually. As I can see you also carry tattoos along with some vivid scars Mark. Your tattoos are apart of who you are, just like mine."

Glen slid over and sat behind me, where I stood. "Why are you training us, the way you are?" I sighed as I looked to Glen. "I found out some things from my mentor that you both will hopefully believe." "At this moment, we'll believe anything you tell us." Mark added as Glen nods. "Alright then. Glen you remember our conversation from a week ago?" He nods. "Yes I do, about the feelings and such, why does that have to do with anything?" Mark sat up and looked between Glen and Mands. "Uhh I wasn't there to hear this conversation. Care to fill me in please?" I looked to Mark. "Glen brought to my attention he had some bad feelings when he walked in here that night, the soul reaper almost had the both of you. He told me more about them. Then I did mention when we first met, as to why people couldn't really look into Glen's eyes. He didn't want to know why from me, then he knew the time was right to know, so I told him." Mark looked a bit confused. "The reason some can't look into Glen's eyes when speaking to him, is because he gives those who have soul reapers within them a fright and they can't look into his eyes. They see that they aren't right, Glen tells them something about their souls. They can't figure it out, that's why they lie. To cover up the soul reaper's control over them."

Mark looked to Glen. "I always knew you were different Glen.." Glen smiles a bit. "I said the same thing when she told me, but I didn't know it was this kind of different." I chuckled a bit. "That's why Paul couldn't look directly into your eyes when he spoke to you. He might look like he was looking up, but his eyes would go about your chest and then stop. Trust me he wasn't admiring you either. It was the fright of the soul reaper within him." Mark nods. "Makes sense to me." Glen nods as he looks to me. "What did you find out more about this?" I nodded as I sat upon the floor, grabbing the book and placing it upon the floor in front of me, opening up to where I have book marked it. "According to the stories and such. Glen you are a rarity to our world, not many have seen your type in centuries. My mentor was even shocked to hear I was protecting one. Glen your more special than you think, you and Mark." I opened the book and looked to the two of them. "The feelings Glen receives are from the soul reapers who lurk within the funeral home here. He can tell when they are nearby, just by that. It's odd and hard to explain how, but Glen knows what I'm talking about."

"My mentor Mercona, told me more about your kind Glen. We don't have a name for your type of rare mortals. We just referred to them as the 'Gifted Ones'. But I have to train you to the best of my ability to learn our world, how to fight, protect yourself and Mark, if Mark's unable to defend himself at any time." Mark shook his head. "Alright hold on.. Let me get this straight, my baby brother's special according to the disciple group?" I looked to him. "According to legend..Yes.." Glen stood up from the couch as he walked by me and sat upon the floor, right knee bent, his left foot tucked under him. Leaning his back against the couch, he was sitting next to me. "Let me explain before you question me, please.."

They both nodded. "According to Mercona, I have to train you BOTH. You're part of a prophecy that's part of the clan. I have to teach you skills and give you information to learn to survive. Our clan has been preparing this prophecy for many, many, many centuries. But you two complete it. You two are the next two disciples I have to train." Glen and Mark look at one another. "What makes us so special?" Mark asked. I look into the book Merc had given me. "I have found the prophecy here in the book of the D.W.G.D. If you would like to read it." I looked up as Mark got down on the floor and over near the book. I winced as I sighed. "Damn.." Glen placed a hand upon my shoulder. "Why don't you go and shower. We'll read the book. If we have any questions, we will ask when you return." I nodded as I slowly got to my feet. "I will return gentlemen." With that I left to head upstairs for a much needed shower. Mark looks to Glen. "You believe this?" Glen looks to his brother and nods. "Yes I do. Mark we've seen it for ourselves. Now we are much more important than we first thought." Mark rubs his goatee in thought. "Just read the damn book and then ask questions later." Glen commented as he lowered his eyes and started reading, Mark shrugged and started in on the readings. I slowly walked down the stairs quietly as I saw both intrigued in the reading. I walked over and placed a hand upon each shoulder. "Good reading?"

They both jumped as they looked to me. "You startled the crap outta us.." Mark grumbled. "Sorry I didn't think the both of you were into the reading that heavley. Next time a warning is suffice." I seated myself as they both continued, flipping the page as they finished up. I looked to the two of them. "Any questions?" Glen looked to Mark and then to me. "This is all true?" I nodded. "Yes it is. A 'Gifted One' with two different color eyes, along with a sibling, is going to be the next leaders of the Dark Wolf Graveyard Disciples. After they have vanquished the current elder, which is suppose to turn into a soul reaper himself, which I think he already did." Mark ran a hand through his hair. "So we're suppose to turn into killers?" I chuckled and shook my head. "No your going to turn into something like I am. You two can change how the clan is, to whatever you want. The two of you are next in line. That's why the soul reapers are after you as bad as they are. They don't want a new leader to take over our clan. Because of how powerful you are." Placing a hand upon Glen's shoulder. "I was referring to you." Glen looked to me and nods. I look to Mark and place a hand upon his shoulder. "You are also going to be powerful, not like your brother. But in your own way you are. Once I'm done with you, you will know the truth of what it is." Mark looks to me and nods. "Why doesn't this sound all too real?" Glen asked as he looked to the floor. "Because it's all new to you and you haven't let it sink in yet. But it is, I have to whip you two into soul reaper fighting shape. Let's just say your world depends on it."

"What happens if the prophecy is not fulfilled?" Mark asked. "Then the world as you two see it, the mortal world, will not survive a week without us around. Soul reapers will take over your world and there would be nothing nobody could do. In other words, World Destruction." Mark nods. "Well looks like we have no choice. It's either play the hand we were dealt or not survive.." Glen sighs. "I don't like the odds really..." I closed the book, placing it upon the coffee table. "You two are not going to do this alone. Trust me on this one, but you two have to be the ones to kill the elder, nobody else can do it. Do it separately or together. Doesn't make a difference, as long as it's either one of you." They both nod as I slowly get to my feet. "I'm going to rest for the rest of the evening. I suggest you both do the same. Got a lot to cover tomorrow." With that, I walked off as Glen and Mark, both climbed to their feet and followed Mands up to bed.

**Chapter 9**

Another two weeks went by, of vigorous training and regular work. I had just finished the last grave of the day. It had just gotten dark as I headed for my truck. Then something hit me from behind, knocking me to the ground. Tools I had in my hands went flying as I flew forward and felt a heavy weight upon my back, as I laid upon my stomach within the grass. "Well, well, well... Ain't it the infamous Artimus..." I recognized the voice anywhere. I growled as I tried to get up, but he applied more pressure. "Please, don't get up." I growled louder. "Wasn't planning too.. What do you want Hearious? Come to try your luck?" He laughed a hearty, deep evilistic laugh. "Maybe I have. You're the only one I've been able to find to defeat thus far. Your so called mentor has gone into hiding. Which is very cowardice."

I growled as I finally got out from under his weight. "You're the coward Hearious. Everybody knows that, you let everybody do your dirty work. You just sit back and do nothing to lift a finger. That's going to end and you know it." My dark midnight blue eyes narrowed to the 6'6 gentleman that stood in front of me. He was wearing black cut offs, dark gray wife beater, flowing blonde locks, drifted past his shoulder, hiding his dark brown eyes. "I know a soul reaper took you over centuries ago and you lost the battle. You have come for souls, I can smell it on you. If you want mine, you've gotta kill me first." He laughed once again as his black work boots started stalking towards me. I slowly backed away as I knew not to get too close to him. "I hear a challenge I'm willing to take..." As his body began to glow a dark red color as he showed his true soul reaper form. I opened my shirt as the moon came out from behind a cloud, transforming me into wolf form. Strongest one between the two. I didn't have my daggers or anything with me. Next best thing was a pick axe. I grabbed it from the ground as I armed to defend myself. Hearious came charging at me as our battle was on.

I flew one last time and landed upon the black top. I yelped in pain as I landed as my pick axe flew out of my grasp and skidded across the ground, stopped a few feet away. I was in no shape or form to move, hurting from head to tail. I heard Hearious' booted feet dragging along the black top as I slowly got myself moving, sliding myself under my truck. I slowly watched his feet walked by, stop as I kept myself quiet. The moon had hid itself behind some drifting clouds as I heard Hearious growl in frustration. "If you can hear me Artimus. I will return and finish you off! If it's the last thing I do as leader of the Soul Reapers!" With that he disappeared. I settled down as I coughed heavley, sliding myself out from under my truck as I hid my charm within my blue sleeveless jean shirt, back in human form. I was in a pair of cut off dark blue jean shorts. I leaned up against my truck as I spat blood to the ground. I looked around as I heard a screeching noise from nearby. "Turitan... Turi over here!" I yelled as a huge red tail hawk swooped in from one of the nearby huge Oak trees in the cemetery. She landed upon the side of the truck bed. "You're a sight for soar eyes Turi..." I coughed heavley as the hawk looked down to me with her head on a tilt. "Go.. Go to Mercona.. Bring him to me.. I need his help.. Go Turi.." I breathed out between gasps of pain as the hawk took flight. I fell over onto my side within the cool grass, as I awaited for help.

The hawk swooped in as she landed upon the broken down window sill of one of Mercona's window. She pecked at it to get his attention. Merc was sitting in his living room doing some reading before bedtime. He lowered the book as he heard a noise outside of his window. He slowly got to his feet, putting the book down on the coffee table as he hobbled over to the window, opening it up gently as he saw the hawk. "Turitan.. You're a sight for soar eyes.. What brings you here my friend?" The hawk moved a bit as she looked to Mercona and hopped onto his forearm. Mercona looked into the hawk's eyes and nods. "I see. I will get my gear very quickly packed and you can lead me to Artimus.

I will only be a moment dear friend." With that Mercona moved quickly to pack. Once he had what he needed packed up in a back pack. He closed up the house as the hawk sat upon his shoulder the whole time. Exiting the house as he stepped into the moon light and transformed into a mountain lion as Turi took flight, landing upon a nearby tree branch. Mercona's eyes looked up to him as he spoke. "Show me Turi. Take me to Artimus." Mercona placed his walking cane between his back and back pack, Turi taking flight as Merc followed a few steps behind her.

I coughed heavley as I groaned in pain. "Don't let me down.. Turi..." I whispered as I curled up, almost into a fetus position. I heard a hawk screech then a loud roar of a mountain lion. "Turi.. Merc.. God those are sounds that I've been wanting to hear." I saw Turi land upon the side of my truck as I heard a growl of a large cat nearby. Then a slight light as I felt a pair of large hands grasp my shoulders gently. "Artimus.. My God.. What happen?" Being slowly rolled onto my back as I coughed, blood trickling down the sides of my face from wounds upon my face. "Hearious... He found me... H...H..He tried to kill me... wanting my soul..." Merc sighed as he removed his pack and bandaged up the wounds temporarily. "Do the brothers know about this?" I shook my head. "No, just happened. Turitan probably saw it all. I don't know." Merc patted my shoulder gently. "Relax, I'm here. Let's get you home so I can tend to your wounds better." I nodded as Merc got me into his arms, placing me in the back seat of the truck, climbing in himself after getting all the gear into the bed of the truck. Throwing the truck into gear Mercona drove the directions I told him to go. Turi had taken flight before the truck moved into motion, following us back to the funeral home.

Glen sighed as he looked to Mark pacing the floor. "She's probably running late Mark. Give her a chance." Mark sighed. "This isn't like her Glen. You and I both know it. I swear something happened, just don't know what." Glen sighed as a banging knock came upon their front door. Glen jumped up as Mark stopped his pacing. Both walked over to the door as Mark opened it, to a 6'5 graying blonde gentleman standing on the other side with Mands within his arms, looking terribly hurt. Mark stepped to the side as he stepped in. "What happen?" Glen asked as the man followed Glen into the living room, placing Mands' body in front of the fire place, upon the floor. Mark closed the front door as he followed. Mercona took his back pack off and placed it next to him. "The main soul reaper had found Artimus in the graveyard, battled it out to try and take her soul. He didn't succeed, but he did weaken her badly. Could you please get me a basin of warm water and cold water please." Glen nodded as he walked quickly to fetch what was asked for. Mercona unpacked his pack with various herbs and bandages. Mark knelt down as I slowly opened my eyes to just barely slits, my right closed a bit more cause of the bruising. "Merc..." He laid a hand upon my shoulder. "Relax Artimus. Your home, both brothers are here. I'm going to tend to your wounds. Just relax, I'm not leaving your side." He spoke gently as I swallowed hard as Glen came walking back carefully with what he was asked for, placing both basins beside the older gentleman.

Mercona started in on his work as Mark got to his feet as they both watched the older man work in fascination. "I'm sorry to drop in on you gentlemen like this. But Art needed my help, the hawk was sent and I came..." "No need for explanation. Artimus has told us much about you, you're her mentor." Glen explained. Merc nodded. "Yes that's correct. Now I'm both your mentors. I'm going to have to teach you the rest of the way, while Artimus mends. She has a long road ahead of her, but she will be alright. Going to take some time and much rest." Merc opened up her shirt and sighed. "It's worse than I thought..." Mark and Glen stepped up and saw the huge gash upon the right side of Mands' chest. "What the hell is that?" Mark asked as Glen had to step back for a moment. "The soul reaper used a special dagger on her, he tried to take her soul, but she pulled the blade before it could be completed. That my dear sir is a piece of the blade. It looks gruesome, but I cannot remove it. It's just too embedded into her, if I pulled it. It would take her soul with it." Mark sighed as Glen heard every word. "How do we get it out?" Merc looked to the two of them. "I can only remove it when Hearious is dead. Then the piece of the blade will no longer be active." Glen and Mark clenched their fists and nodded. "Let's get this son of bitch!" Mark spat as Glen growled. Merc shook his head. "Going after him in anger will blind your concentration and duties you have to fulfill. She will be alright, once I patch the wound correctly, until it can be successfully removed. She's going to be suffering until then."

Mark and most importantly Glen didn't like hearing that. Glen slowly turned on his heels and walked away, Mark watching him walk off. Merc turned his attention back to the wound, slowly and delicately began to patch the wound the best he could to make Artimus more comfortable. He finished as he sighed. "That's all I can do. We will have to keep an eye on her and keep training you two. Your almost finished with your training, then we will head into battle and defeat Hearious as the prophecy states for you two to do so." Mark crossed his arms over his chest as Mercona picked up the mess and placed his pack to the side. "How can we do this? We don't have weapons like Mands does? We can't shift either. We're mortals don't forget." Mercona stepped up to Mark and looked into his eyes. "That's what I'm here to teach you and pass on. Mands was going too, but now she can't. I wouldn't suggest in moving her either. Keep her where she is. Keep her comfortable and keep an eye on her. The fire will keep her warm, she's freezing cause of the piece of blade. It does things to the chemicals in our bodies that is unknown to us shamans in the clan. I've done all I can, now it is up to me to teach you and your gifted brother the rest. Right now you both need rest. We will start fresh in the morning. No worries I will stay up with her." Mark sighed and nods as he went to find his brother then head to bed. Mercona settled down beside me and covered me up with a blanket as he settled in for short naps and reading.

**Chapter 10**

Mercona slowly opened his eyes as he looked to his watch. He sighed seeing the time was about 3 am. He looked over to his former student and sighed as her sleep was a restless one. He grabbed his pack and rummaged through it for some bandages to change them. He finally finished as he heard foot steps. He covered Mands up gently as Glen came into his sight. "What troubles you?" Merc asked as he looked to Glen. Glen ran a hand through his hair as he seated himself upon the floor, in just a pair of dark blue shorts. "Couldn't sleep. How is she?" He looked to Mands laying upon the floor, tossing and turning a bit in her sleep. "Not well I'm afraid. The blade piece hasn't moved, so that's good. But she's plagued with nightmares cause of it." Glen looked to Mercona. "She isn't.." Merc shook his head. "No.. No soul reaper doesn't have her soul nor battling with it. I've been on the watch, making sure about that." Glen nods as Merc looked to him, just studying the young man that was sitting before him. He saw the concern upon his face as he looked to Artimus/Mands laying upon the floor. "You have fallen for my student haven't you?" Glen closed his eyes and nods a bit. "Y..Y.." He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Yes I have. I hate sitting here and not being able to do anything, until further notice. Mean while she lays there suffering, when she was protecting me and my brother." Merc leaned his hand forward as he placed it upon Glen's shoulder. "She loves what she does. She cares a great deal about the both of you. More about you, I could tell by how she would speak to me about you. Her eyes would light up a bit, but I didn't lead on that I knew."

Glen smiles a bit. "It's all new to me. Not many look to me like she does. I use to hide under a mask until she came along." Merc looked to him intrigued. "Why would you hide under a mask my son?" Glen closed his eyes as he spoke. "When I was a boy. I was tortured by a few school mates of myself and my brother. They thought it would be fun to box cut my face. I fought back with all my might, but I was a bit weaker than the rest. My brother came to my aid, but the damage was already done. Once the bandages came off, I found a mask my father had gotten from my grandfather, I hid under it ever since. I didn't feel like being teased, stared at, questioned, you name it, that's what I had to deal with." Merc shook his head. "Mortals can be so cruel to another. I don't understand it." Glen shrugs a bit as he leaned his hand out as he saw Mands slide out from under the covers. Taking hers in his massive one gently and sighing once again. "But once she came around, looked to me and didn't turn away. I knew this one was different. I had no reason to hide. She's seen me without the mask, I sometimes hide under it, but I try not too." I gripped his hand gently as I heard both of them speaking. "Best..looking man, I've ever... laid eyes on..." I swallowed hard as Glen and Mercona looked to me as I barely opened my eyes. "Well look who's awake.. How you feeling?" Merc asked. "Like.. A red hot poker.. Got me in the chest..." Merc sighed a bit. "Your sort of right, Hearious left part of a blade in you, he almost got your soul." I sighed. "Can't be removed until.." "He's dead..." Glen added as I looked to him. "You're a sight.. For soar eyes." He smiled. "No talking. Just rest."

Glen sighed as he moved to his knees, placing his other hand upon her cheek, caressing it gently. "You're burning up Mands." He added. Merc grabbed the rag out of the basin of cool water, placing the rag upon her forehead. I closed my eyes as I leaned my cheek into his caress. "I feel like death warmed over.." Glen smiles to her. "You look beautiful as ever." I smiled through the bruises and scrapes. "Thanks. You're the most handsome sight to see. Nothing against present company." Merc smiled as he patted my shoulder gently. "It's alright Artimus, excuse me, Mands. You two get to know one another better, you two deserve one another. But right now, just rest my former pupil." I sighed. "I'm still your pupil Mercona. No matter what, your still teaching me and helping me." Merc smiled as Glen looked to him. "Why don't you take a break. I'll watch over her for awhile." Merc looked to him. "I think I'll go get some fresh air. If you need anything, I'll be right outside." With that Mercona got to his feet, grabbed a nearby book of his, walked off to head outside for a bit.

Glen slid over to where Mercona was sitting and held Mands' hand as he ran his other hand through her hair gently. "You didn't have..to stay.. I know you need your rest... Merc will not be easy... to deal with, when training." Glen looked down to her. "I can't sleep anyways. Might as well give him a break, plus I want to be by your side." Glen added. I sighed as I moved a bit and winced in pain. Glen placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Don't move too much, your not suppose too." I settled down as I sighed. "Floor isn't comfortable." Glen got to his feet for a moment, grabbed another pillow and blanket from the couch and walked back over to her side. Laying the blanket out and laying the other pillow on one side.

He knelt down next to her, gently moving her as he slid the blanket underneath her. Laying her very gently back upon it. "That better?" He asked as I nodded. "Yes a little. Thank you." Glen nods as he moved to her other side, laid himself down upon the blanket, occupying the other pillow he had laid out. Tucking the pillow under his head, getting close enough to her, without hurting her he laid there and watched her sleep. "Glen.." He heard her whisper, he made a noise to let her know he was there. I slid just a bit over and felt the warmth of his body, smelling his scent, which was heavenly. "Don't.. Leave me.." Glen sighed as he felt sleep over taking him slowly. "I won't.. I'll be right here.." He placed his arm along side her body, knowing she was badly hurt and would hurt her more, if he draped his arm over her. I slowly lifted my left hand up and placed it upon his forearm, letting my fingers run up and down his soft skin. It kept my mind off the pain.

Glen felt her touch upon his forearm as he lowered his eyes to see her hand upon his forearm. He felt a chill run up and down his spine. His feelings for her were getting stronger everyday, but he knew very little about her. He was bound and determined to know more about her, but right now, wasn't the time. He sighed as her fingers slowly quit moving, as he knew sleep was slowly consuming her. He took the cloth off her forehead, re damping it, placing back upon her forehead. He left her hand sitting upon his forearm, just to let her know he was still there. He sighed to himself as he closed his eyes, letting sleep slowly take him over.

Glen woke up with a startle as he felt pressure upon his chest, like someone was sitting upon it. But nothing was there. He sat up quickly as he got to his feet and went to find Mercona. He stepped outside quickly as he placed a hand upon his chest. "Mercona.." He yelled out looking for the gentleman. Merc heard him, got to his feet quickly and walked over. "Glen, what's wrong?" He asked as he walked up onto the porch. "There here... I got those feelings again." Merc closed his eyes as he listened around him. "Yes they are. Go get your brother now! Get him down here and grab your weapons that Mands has given you while training this week. Even though they are just daggers." Glen nodded as he jogged back into the house, heading upstairs, skipping every other step. He burst into Mark's room and woke him up, heading to Mands' room, grabbed his dagger, he had left in there and headed back down stairs with an irritated Mark following behind him. "What's going on?" Mark asked as he yawned.

Mercona walked into the house as he closed the door. "Soul Reapers are around. Arm yourselves and let your training come into play." Glen stopped in his steps as he felt the heaviness getting worse as he closed his eyes and let his feelings tell him where, almost like a radar. "The basement and somewhere around here..." Glen said as he slowly opened his eyes. Mercona nodded. "That's where I felt them. Very good Glen. Mark, you and I will head for the basement to check it out. Glen you stay here with Mands, in case they try again." Glen nods as Mark armed himself with the massive dagger and followed Mercona down to the basement. Glen moved himself over to Mands' side as I slowly opened my eyes and tried to sit up. Glen stopped me. "Don't move.." I growled. "Soul reaper... nearby.. Very close.." Glen unsheathed his large dagger and slowly got to his feet, slowly stood to his feet as he closed his eyes, letting his instincts and training come into play. He opened his eyes as the front door of the funeral home flung open, almost ripping off it's hinges. Glen narrowed his eyes as I slowly sat up as I looked to the presence entering the home. "Glen.. Don't.. Don't attack him..." I barely got out as Hearious' boots stomped along the floor.

"So you still live Artimus.. I've come to finish you off." I tried to get up but always fell back onto my elbows, holding my hand over the bandaged wound. I coughed heavley as Glen narrowed his eyes. "Your not getting her." Glen said narrowing his eyes as he looked to the presence. Hearious chuckled evilly. "That can be arranged to take yours in her place." Glen got into a fighting stance as I slowly tried to get to my feet. "Hearious.. Leave him alone..." Hearious looked past Glen to me. "And let him fulfill the prophecy. I don't think so Artimus. What are you going to do about it. You can barely move." I growled as foot steps were heard from behind Hearious'. "Hearious!" Mercona yelled as Mark and himself came into view. "What the hell is that?" Mark questioned. "Meet your kill Mark... Hearious the Elder of our clan." Merc gave a very brief, but quick introduction. Mark growled as he armed himself with the dagger. "He's mine!" He added. Merc placed a hand upon Mark's bare chest to stop him.

"No.. It's not time, not yet.. He's here for Artimus.. But tried to stick a deal..

No deals Hearious... Not in this life time." Hearious growled as his tail swished behind him. "Then I take her with me.. You're choice Mercona." Glen growled as he charged for Hearious, dagger in hand. I tried to reach out to stop him, but I couldn't move quick enough. Glen launched himself and landed on the back of Hearious, jamming his dagger into the creature's neck, at the base, just missing the spinal cord. Hearious roared as the blade sunk in. Glen held on for dear life as Hearious thrashed around and headed outside, Mercona and Mark hot on their heels. I slowly got to my feet, stumbling upon my feet as I placed a hand upon things to keep my balance. I finally made it to the doorway where Mark was standing and Mercona was facing Hearious, with Glen still hanging on. I collapsed onto the porch as Mark turned and looked. "Mands you shouldn't be out here." He placed his arms gently around me, helping me up. "I..I..I gotta help Glen.." I stuttered out. Mark lowered me onto the porch steps and looked to me. "You can't fight your in no condition to do so." I looked to him. "Sneak...to my truck.. My bow and arrow are in there.. Use it.. Aim for his heart Mark.. I know you can do it.. I've taught you the bow and arrow usage for a reason. Trust yourself.." Mark shook his head. "I can't.." I placed my hands upon his. "You..can and you must.. You have to save your brother.."

Mark nodded as he gripped my hands gently. I slid my hands out from under his as I placed it upon my chest. "Mands.." I shook my head. "Go Mark.." Mark scrambled to his feet as he made his way, trying not to be found, but a few young soul reapers have. He fought them off with his dagger in hand, finally reaching the truck. Breaking the window with his fist, reaching in for the bow and arrows. Making his way to a certain position as Hearious had thrown Glen to the ground. Glen landed with a hard thud upon the ground. He couldn't get his breath back as Mercona got Hearious attention, Glen got out of the way and hid within the shadows. Hearious turned his attention to Mercona as he narrowed his red eyes. "Your no more Mercona." He growled as he went to swing his mighty fist towards the man, a stinging pain shot through his shoulder. Hearious yelled in pain as he saw the arrow sticking out of his shoulder. He pulled the arrow from his shoulder and tossed it to the ground, like it was a twig. "Who.. Shot that?!" He bellowed. Mark was hiding in the shadows as he took aim again. Letting it fly, hitting the other shoulder as Hearious bellowed in pain, taking a step back, falling to one knee. He growled as he looked to Mercona. "This isn't over yet!" He bellowed as he went back to his spirit form and disappeared.

I saw the whole thing as I fell from my knees onto my back. I sighed as I knew he was weak for now, but would be stronger when he returned. Glen slowly came out of the shadows, rubbing his right shoulder. Mercona got to his feet as he walked over to him. "You alright?" He asked. Glen nodded. "Yes just a bruise." Merc nodded. "Don't pull a stunt like that again. You two aren't ready to face him yet. But you have wounded him and left him a reminder, but he will come back stronger the next time." Mark slowly got to his feet with the quiver of arrows upon his back, bow in hand. "Well Robin Hood.. I see Mands has taught someone her bow and arrow skills." Merc commented as Mark came into sight.

He held his left forearm as he nods. "She saw the gift in me. I just need to learn better aim." Mercona saw him holding his forearm and approached him as they walked towards the porch. "Let me take a look at that." "I'm fine. Little soul reaper minions almost got me on the way to Mands' truck." Merc looked to his forearm. "I've got something that will help heal that faster." Mark nods as Mercona leads them back inside. He stops as both Glen and Mark run into him. "What giv.." Glen was stopped as Mercona ran over to the porch, as he saw me laying upon the steps. "Artimus.. What are you doing here?.." He asked as he approached me. I was breathing heavy as beads of sweat ran down my face, mixing with dripping blood from my wounds. "I...I..I couldn't let.. Hearious get them.. It's... my job..." Glen and Mark both jogged over as Mercona sighed. "Your honorable Artimus, but your in no condition to fight. Let's get you back inside." Glen stepped up as he picked her up gently into his arms, carrying Mands inside as Mercona and Mark followed.

**Chapter 11**

After Glen laid her upon the blanket gently, Mercona went to work on changing her bandages, cleaning the wounds gently. Once he got to the chest wound, where the piece of the blade was. He sighed. "It's getting worse... He has her at his mercy with the piece of blade." Glen and Mark were sitting nearby. "Great, so this Hearious has her at the tips of his fingers like a puppet?" Mark asked. Mercona looked to him and nods. "Yes I'm afraid so. I'm trying my best to keep her comfortable, but I can't do it much longer. Looks like training is going to pick up quickly.." Glen stood to his feet. "Then we go soul reaper hunting." Mark slowly got to his feet, standing next to Glen. Blood dripping from his forearm wound. "Let's get to training now. Faster the better Mands gets." Glen nods. "I agree with him." Mercona finished and placed a blanket over Mands and looks up to the two brothers. "If your up for starting now, being pushed beyond your limits, then we may begin." Both of them nodded as Mercona got to his feet. "First I'm going to dress your wound Mark. Next Glen, go up to Mands' room, grab a large duffle bag that sits under her bed." Glen nodded as he walked off as Mark stepped up to let Mercona dress the gash upon his forearm.

Glen walked back down the stairs with the huge duffle bag in tow. Walking over as he placed it upon the floor. Mercona had just finished with dressing Marks wound when Glen returned. Mercona slowly walked over to the door and whistled as a large hawk flew in the doorway and landed upon Mercona's extended forearm. "Aww Turitan. Just the hawk I need to see. Please show your real form, I need your help if I may have it." The hawk tilted it's head as she hopped to the floor as the hawk glowed in a gentle purple light. The hawk went away and came forth was a 5'6, strawberry blonde, with an athletic figure. Smokey gray eyes like Mercona's. He smiled as she yawned a bit. "What is it father?" She asked. Glen and Mark's jaws fell open. "Father?" They both questioned. Mercona looked to the two of them. "Yes Turitan's my daughter. Or in this form her name is Urinea, or Uri for short." Mark and Glen both closed their mouths as Mark let his eyes wander up the curvature of Urinea's body. He couldn't resist.

Mercona cleared his throat as he got Mark's attention. "No.." He clearly stated. Mark looked to the floor. "I need you to watch Artimus, while I train these two." She nods. "Of course I will. If you need any help training, I will gladly do so." She looked to the emerald eyed one and winked secretly. Mark caught it and swallowed hard as he felt a warm tingly feeling run through his body. Glen elbowed him to get him back into reality. Mark jumped as he rubbed his soar ribs. "Watch it.." He grumbled. Mercona walked over and picked up the duffle bag as Uri moved over, sat beside Mands' side, watching over her. "Come gentlemen. Much to learn and so little time to teach it." Glen and Mark both followed Mercona outside as dawn was just breaking the sky.

It was about noon time when Uri slowly got to her feet as she was about to exit the house for some fresh air. The front door opened and in fell the two gentlemen that had followed her father out hours ago. She backed away as they both laid there, huffing and puffing, Mark landed on top of Glen, while Glen laid on his stomach. "Get..Off.. You big ox.." Glen spoke between breaths. Mark growled and slugged him in the back. "Shut up.." Mercona walked into the house as he looked to Uri, moving to the side as she exited for a moment. "Enough for now. Both go get cleaned up and my daughter will have brunch on the table in no time." Mark slowly moved and climbed to his wobbly feet as he headed upstairs. Glen slowly lifted himself up to his knees as he finally gotten his breathing back to normal. "Your tougher than Mands.. Now I see where she gets it when training." Glen commented as he got to his feet and headed upstairs. Uri came walking back into the house as Mercona sat beside Mands upon the floor. "No change father. She has gotten worse. If you need me, I will be in the kitchen." He just nodded as she walked off.

Mercona sighed as he pulled back the blanket and lifted up the dark blue jean shirt to take a look at the bandage. He rummaged through his pack and went on to changing it once again, making sure to not dislodge the blade piece. He finished bandaging as the smell of food lingered through the house. He heard foot steps upon the stairs as Mark and Glen, practically tripped over one another and headed for the kitchen. Mercona watched as he chuckled a bit. "Eat up gentlemen, your going to need it." He bellowed as he saw Uri walking his way with a plate in his hand. "Here father, you must eat something. I made you a plate before they both came down." He took the plate as he started in on the food. "Thank you Uri." She settled upon her knees, straightening her long dark blue flowing skirt, short sleeve light red top. Strawberry blonde locks pulled back in a loose ponytail off her shoulders.

"How is she?" She asked as her father put the empty plate down, after devouring the meal. "Worse than before. If we do not kill him soon, she will lose her soul quicker, than I can stop it." Uri sighed softly. "Are they ready?" He nods. "Yes they are, only thing they need to learn is their clan names and forms. The rest I'm going to teach them tonight. There's a full moon, so I will be able to teach them easier." Turning his attention to his student laying beside him. "I remember her first time shifting into her wolf form. She was surprised but loved it at the same time. Always admiring wolves, that's what she was destined to be." Uri smiled. "Like I was destined to be the hawk?" Mercona looked to his daughter and nods. "Correct. Like I am for the mountain lion." Uri slowly got to her feet. "I best get back and clean up the kitchen. Make sure them two are not killing one another." "Don't let Mark get fresh with you either Uri. Or he will suffer during training this afternoon." Uri patted her father's shoulder as she gathered the dirty dishes. "Don't worry father. I'm a grown woman I can handle him." With that she walked off.

Glen walked into the room, over and seated himself, sitting indian style, well sort of. "How is she?" He asked as he gathered her hand into his two massive ones gently. "She's not getting any better Glen. She's getting worse. Hearious knows he has her soul at his finger tips. It's just getting a hold of the blade piece. That's why it's crucial you complete training as soon as possible, then we go on a journey into the forest. Nearby where I live currently." Glen looked to him. "We can't stay here Glen. Not no more, not the way Mands is, plus this is a likely place Hearious will come back and find her. Need to go into hiding until we plan on how to handle Hearious." Glen nods. "I understand, as long as she's safe. That's all I care about." Merc leaned forward, placing a hand upon Glen's shoulder gently. "Don't worry she's in safe hands. I know she is with you around. You did fantastic in training today. But need a bit of work on your sword techniques." Glen sighs. "I've been trying, I can't get it..." Sounding a bit disappointed in himself. A heavy cough caught both their attentions as I slowly stirred. "Glen.." I barely whispered. Merc lowered his hand. "Looks like someone over heard us. I will let you be. I'm going to go keep an eye on your brother. Looks like he might have the looks for my daughter." With that Mercona got to his feet and walked off, leaving the two be.

**Chapter 12**

Glen moved and laid down next to Mands as he never let her hand go. "I'm here Mands.." He kissed her burning forehead as he placed the damp cloth back upon it. He felt her grip his hand tightly as she felt him move and then settle. He kept his eyes upon her face as she winced in pain as it raked her body. "Hold on Mands.. It will be over soon... Fight it.." I swallowed hard as I heard Glen speaking to me. "I'm..alright..." I sighed as the pain subsided. "I heard what you and Mercona were..talking about.." Glen sighs as he looks away as I slowly open to my eyes to barely slits. "Look to me Glen..." He lifted his eyes and looked to her. "Listen and..listen carefully..." He nods to let her know he was paying attention. "I'm proud of the both of you, on how far you've come in your training. Hearing what I heard from Merc is a privilege to hear..." Glen smiled as I did softly as I licked my dry lips. Glen reached over, grabbed the cup of water and lifted her head up to help her drink. Taking the cup away once she was finished. "You can get those techniques down... You did once.. Your letting your mind get clouded with anger, fear and regret..." Glen narrowed his eyes. "How did.." I chuckled a bit as I swallowed hard. Sliding my hand out of his, sliding it up his arm and placing it upon his bare chest, over his beating heart. "Whatever you feel, any emotion, anything... I also feel it.. It comes from in here, from your heart." Glen lowered his eyes to her hand sitting upon his chest. He swallowed hard as he looked to her. "How?" I left my hand where it was, I loved the feel of his soft, warm skin. Just made me feel a bit more safer, more comforted, knowing he was right beside me.

"Because we are one. I just block... you from mine right now, because I don't need you suffering with me. But you haven't learn how to with yours yet. You will as you go along. I will teach...you later..." Glen lifted his eyes and looked into hers as a smile slid across his lips. "You must put those emotions to the side and concentrate when you go into battle. Carrying your pride on your sleeve and courage, is what needs to be done. Hence these words, and the techniques will come naturally, I promise.." Glen sighed and nods. "I will try, but no guarantees.." I smiled to him. "I..I..I know you can do it.. Just put your heart into it, just like you do into protecting me. You'll go far.." I coughed heavley as I swallowed hard again.

Glen placed his hand over her hand, that still sat upon his chest. "I know we don't know much about one another Mands..." I shook my head. "Don't Glen... Don't.. Think the worse.. It only makes it harder... Just listen to me..."

Glen nods as he lowers his head a bit. "I care for you very much. I know it sounds stupid, but it's true..." Glen shook his head. "It's not stupid, because I care about you too.." I shook my head. "You don't understand.. I've never had cared about anybody in my life, like I do for you.. Your too special Glen to me, in so many ways, that I wish.. I could tell you.." Glen swallowed past the lump in his throat, gripping her hand in his gently. "No more..talking.. Just rest.. I've gotta get back to training.." I nod as run my hand along his muscular chest. "I love you Glen..." Glen whipped his head up and looked to her, as her eyes closed and fell back into rest, as her hand moved back to her side. A hand upon his shoulder made him jump, fifty feet in the air. "Hence her words, they are spoken in truth my son." Mercona spoke as Glen nods, leans his head down and kisses her forehead, after moving the cloth. "I love you Mands..." He whispered in her ear as he got up to his feet and looked to Mercona. Reaching into his pocket, taking out a black bandana and tying it around his head, keeping his hair out of his face. "I'm going to practice. If she gets any worse, come and get me." Mercona nodded. "You will be fetched. Uri will. I'm coming out with you. Mark will follow." Glen nods as he adjusts his black cut off shorts and walked past Mercona and headed outside.

Mercona nodded as both men impressed him, mostly Glen did. He had gotten every technique down, like he instructed. Glen was sitting at the picnic table in the back yard, watching the sun set in a pair of dark blue jean shorts. He had showered once again and decided to get some fresh air, let his mind wander a bit at it's leisure. "I see your reflecting upon the day." Glen looked over his shoulder to Mercona walking towards him. "You could say that. Trying to keep Mark away from Uri?" He asked with a bit of a snicker. Mercona chuckled deeply as he approached and seated himself across from Glen. "I've given up. Uri told me to leave her alone, she could handle him. So I'm going with my daughter's wishes. Mark knows I can hurt him more than he thinks, if he does anything I don't approve of."

Glen nods. "He'll be good to her Mercona. If she lets him." Mercona nods. "I'm not worried. He's somewhat like you, I have no worries." Glen chuckled a bit,. "I would worry a bit, but not too much." He nods as Glen turns his attention back to the view he was looking at. "I see the advice Artimus gave you worked today." Glen smiles a bit and nods. "I would say it did. It just all came to me, in one huge rush. It was weird." Mercona chuckles a bit. "It's you letting your heart into this fight. Because it knows the reasons why." Glen nods. "When do we move on?" He questioned as he ran a hand through his curly locks. "Tonight... After I train you two in one more thing, you both need to know how to do this and what your going to be. Then your training is complete. Just practice at your leisure then you two are ready." Glen turns on the bench gently and looks to Mercona. "And what's that?" Mercona adjusted his dark gray sleeveless jean shirt. "How to shape shift or transform into your other self. Which is your animal side of the soul reaper hunter and you'll both be given names to keep the two separate." He explained. "You mean like Mands is a wolf named Artimus?" Merc nods. "Correct my dear Glen. My daughter is called Turitan in hawk form. Myself as you can see is Mercona in mountain lion form." Glen nods. "Your real name?" He smiles. "Akerin. It's odd, but we have an oddball family." Glen nods. "How do you know what creature you will become?" "It's what your destined to be, whatever that may be." Glen looked to him. "How do you know?" "It will come in your dreams, make it's presence known to you. In it's own strange way. You know it's real, when you feel it in your heart."

Glen winced as he placed hand upon his chest and sighed. "Someone's here.." Mercona looked to him. "A soul reaper?" He nods. "Feeling coming to me.. I know someone is.." Mercona closed his eyes and listened around him. "Head inside quickly, both of you pack a duffle bag, quickly as possible. We're heading out now!" Mercona yelled as he got to his feet quickly and ran into the house. Glen getting to his feet quickly, heading inside, dragging Mark upstairs to pack a duffle bag quickly. "Glen what's going on?" He asked. "Don't ask, just pack and I'll explain later or Mercona will." Both men came down with duffle bags, shoes and shirts in their hands as Uri was carrying packs out to Mands' truck. Mark took Glen's duffle bag and headed out to the truck. Glen slipped on his shoes, stuffing his shirt under his belt. He walked over to Mercona as he helped pack up what he needed to make the journey back. "Someone still here?" He asks as he looks to Glen. Glen nods. "Closer than we think." Mercona had a sword upon his back as he pulled it from it's sheath and looked around the house. "Glen.. Take Mands, carry her gently out to the truck. Tell Uri to drive you out of here.. I will join as soon as I can.." Glen looked to Mercona. "What's wrong?"

Mercona looked to him. "Do as I say Glen please.. Hearious is back... This time he wants the blade piece.. I'm going to stall him until your gone. Now go." Glen nods as he kneels down and collects Mands' into his arms gently, keeping her covered up in blankets as he walked by Mark. "Grab the rest of the bags and get out here. We're leaving now!" Mark ran back into the house as he hurdled the porch railing with the rest of the bags in his hands. Tossing them into the bed as he jumped into the bed, pounding on the roof as Uri through the truck into gear and took off, screeching tires.

Uri pulled over once she knew it was safe to do so. Pulling into a logging road and parking off to the side. Uri turned in the driver seat and looked back to Glen. "You alright?" He nodded as he ran his hand through Mands' soaked hair. Uri looked down to her. "We will rest for a few minutes, just long enough to change her bandages and then head to my father's cabin." Glen nods as Uri opened the driver side door as Mark jumped out of the truck bed. "You alright?" He asked her as he walked over. "Yea I'm fine. Just worried about father." Uri leaned her head against Mark's chest as he wrapped an arm around her. Glen opened up the back door, almost taking Mark out with it. "Hey watch it.." Glen climbed out without disturbing Mands. "Sorry.. How was I suppose to know you were there?" Mark growled a bit. "Look before you open the door.. Dumbass.." Glen rolled his eyes as he walked around to the bed of the truck, grabbing one of the bags Mark had thrown into the truck. "Well excuse me that I needed to get one of the back packs Mercona packed up. Mands' needs her bandages changed." Mark sighed as Uri looked up to him as Glen climbed back into the truck, on the other side. Mark closed the back door on his side as Uri pulled his hand to have him follow her. "Let's let him be, let's walk for a bit. Stretch our legs." Mark sighs and nods as he follows and walks down the logging road just a bit, still keeping the truck in sight. "What has gotten into him?" Mark questioned out of no where. "He's in love Mark. Plus he has a lot on his mind." He nods as he looks to Uri. "You're right.." He sighs as he stops and leans his back against a nearby tree, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't realize how much was on his shoulders. I know a lot is on both of ours, but not as much on mine than his." Uri places her hands into his and sighs. "Just give him room when he gets like that Mark. Be there for him right now. It's not easy not knowing what to expect. Most important of all, it's not easy watching someone you love slowly fall through your hands and not being able to do anything about it, until a certain moment." Mark nods as he runs a hand through his hair. "I get it now. Come on better get to your father's cabin." Uri nods as they walk back to the truck, climb in, heading to the cabin.

Arriving at the cabin, Uri opened up the back door of the extended cab, Glen slid out the other side as he carried a few bags inside, following Uri. "You can put your bags in the back room for now. You two will be sleeping in the living room. While we are here." Glen nodded and headed to where Uri pointed out. Mark came walking in with some stuff in his hands, Uri directed where to put them. Glen walked by as Uri had already walked out to bring more stuff in. Mark laid a hand upon Glen's shoulder to stop him. Glen stopped as he didn't turn and face his brother. "Whatever happens Glen, to let you know, she'll be alright." Glen sighs. "What kind of guarantee or anything can you give me, that can tell me that's the truth." Mark sighs. "I can't. But I will do anything in my power to make sure she survives, even if I have to sacrifice myself." Glen pushed his hand off his shoulder. "No need. If any sacrificing is to be done. It's going to be of Hearious." With that he walked off as Uri passed him walking in. She looked to Mark. "What's going on?" Mark shook his head. "Nothing, just trying to talk to him, that's all."

Uri put some things down as she looked to Mark. "Why don't you go and unload the rest of the truck, while I set up a place for Glen to place Mands to rest." Mark nods as he walks past her out to the truck.

Glen sat in the cab of the truck with the door open, running his hand through Mands' dampen hair, from sweating from her fever. Mark saw this and walked over. He stood outside the door and looked in. "How is she?" He asked cautiously. "Not well. Fever breaks and comes back. Restless sleep, but letting her know I'm here, helps ease her pain and suffering." Mark patted Glen's knee. "You stay there with her. I'll bring the rest of the gear in. Uri is making a place for Mands to rest. As soon as she's done, you can bring her in. I'll let yah know." Glen nods as he runs a hand through his own hair. "Thanks Mark." He nods as he walks off, grabbing the rest of the gear from the truck bed and heading inside. Uri came walking in from the back of the house. "Tell Glen to bring her in, would you please Mark?" He nods as he heads out and walks over, shaking Glen a bit.

Glen stirred as he had fallen asleep for a bit. "Huh?" He shook his head and looked to his brother. "What?" Mark smiles. "You can bring her in, get her settled and you take a nap, until Mercona comes. Then training resumes." Glen nods as he climbs out as he gently took Mands into his arms. Gentle moans of pain could be heard as he moved her. "Sorry Mands.." He whispered into her ear as he kissed her forehead. Cuddling up the best I could close to his chest. "It's...alright.." I whispered barely as he carried me into the cabin. Uri showing him to the back of the cabin, laying her down upon a bed full of blankets and a small stove with a fire crackling away in it. "Keep her warm, even though she has a fever. Must keep her warm, keeps Hearious away from her soul." Uri explained as Glen nodded as he covered her up. Sitting nearby as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Uri placed a hand upon his shoulder. "You must rest Glen. I'll fix you both something to eat. Hopefully father will be coming soon." With that Uri left the room. Glen nods as he got as comfortable in the chair as sleep over takes him.

**Chapter 13**

Glen slowly stirred as he felt a hand fall upon his knee. He slowly opened his eyes as he saw Mands hand sitting there. He slid his on top of hers as he smiled a bit, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Keep...resting...Just needed to know...your there.." I whispered. Glen moved a bit and sat upon the bed side gently. "I'm still here. Just needed to move you that's all. Hearious came back to get the blade piece, but Mercona stalled until we got out." He explained in very little detail as possible. "Has Merc.. Returned yet?" Glen sighs. "No he hasn't..." I slowly opened my eyes as I looked to Glen. "You two need to be trained tonight on your shifting..." I slowly stirred as I slowly sat up as I winced in pain. "Damn.. That hurt.." Glen sighs and places a hand upon her shoulder. "Lay back down. You need to rest." I shook my head as I uncovered myself. "I'm..going to teach you how to shift Glen. Mark and yourself need to know tonight." I slowly moved as I fell against him with my head. "No Mands. You're in no condition to even get out of bed." I sighed as I slowly slid my legs out from under the covers. "I'm..fine.."

Glen sighs as Uri walked into the room. "What's going on?" She asked. "Trying to keep Mands in bed. But she wants to teach us to shift." Glen explained, sounding frustrated. Uri sighed as she walked over. "Mands you need to stay in bed. Your in no condition to get up and be about." I looked to Uri as I coughed heavley. "Take me... Outside... Your going to help me.. Train them...to shift.." Uri looked to Glen. "Do as she says.. She's bound and determined to finish your training." Glen sighs and nods gently. "I'm not one for this. I'm against it.." Uri nods. "I know. Just do it.." Glen nods as he wrapped a blanket around Mands, Gently picking her up into his arms and carries her outside. Uri following as she motions for Mark to follow. Everyone stepped outside as I told Glen where to put me. He settled me upon the ground, against a nearby Maple tree. I leaned back against the tree with my back, as it kept me upright. "What is she doing up?" Mark asked. "Being stubborn. Like someone else I know." Glen snickered. Mark rolled his eyes as I sighed. "You two..pay attention.. It's vital you know this.. Uri please show them how..." Uri nods as she steps into the moon light as Mark and Glen stood on either side of me and watched. Uri had the hawk charm shine into the moon as she closed her eyes and chanted. "By the powers of the Dark Wolf Graveyard Disciples, I call forth Turitan the Avenger." Her body took a glow as her body shifted into her hawk form, before there very eyes.

I chuckled as I think I heard the guy's jaws drop. "It's easy after you've done it a couple of times... But it will hurt for your first time. Because you don't know what to expect." Glen and Mark looked down to Mands as I lifted a dirty, blood riddled hand up, motioning them to kneel down. Both kneel down. "Now to know what animal or creature your destined to be... Sit and meditate. It will..come to you.. Then we will proceed with the next part of the lesson..." Glen and Mark both nod as they sit as they were taught and started meditating, in their own ways. Uri shifted back to human as I coughed heavley. She walked over and made sure I was covered up. Wiping away some sweat mixing with the dry blood upon my face. "Go... into the house...rummage through my duffle bag..should be a dark blue velvet pouch in it.. Please bring it to me.." Uri nods as she walks off to fetch it.

Glen jumped as he opened his eyes and was breathing heavley. I placed a hand upon his knee. "Calm yourself Glen. It's..alright.." Glen sighed catching his breath as he nods. "Just felt.. So real.." Uri walked back out of the house with the bag in hand. She knelt down beside Mark as she placed the bag in my lap. "Thank you Uri." She nods as she feels Mark jump next to her. Placing a hand upon his shoulder as he slowly opened his eyes. "Too real for me.."

I looked to him. "Did you meet your destined form?" He nods. "Uhh yea I think so.. I don't know what it is though.."

I chuckle as I cough a bit. "I know.. I looked into your minds.. You have wonderful choices as your destined forms." Glen and Mark look to her. "What are they?" Mark asked. I still had my hand upon Glen's knee as I patted his. "Yours matches your personality Glen. You have the heart of a warrior and mighty like your form.. Your shifting form is going to be the mighty lion. You have the heart of one, that is gentle when it needs to be." Glen nods. "That's what I saw in my meditations."

I nod as I looked to Mark and Uri. "You want to explain...to Mark his?" I winced in pain as I placed a hand upon my chest as I coughed heavley. I lowered my head as Glen wrapped an arm around her shoulders gently. Uri got to her knees as she held a black bandana to my mouth. "Not a good sign..." Uri commented as Mark and Glen both looked to her. "She's coughing up blood, she's slowly losing the battle." Glen closed his eyes to Uri's words, he didn't like hearing that. I finally got myself back together as I leaned back against the tree. "I'm fine.." Uri sighed and shook her head. "Your not.. Father would have my head, if he saw you out..." "I already have.. Glen get her back to bed.." Mercona said as he walked up out of the shadows, quietly as his form let him. Glen gathered Mands into his arms and carried her back inside, placing her back in bed. Walking back outside to join the rest.

Mercona shifted back into his normal shelf as he picked up the velvet bag. "What she was going to tell you Mark, was your form is of a Hyena. They are the most courageous of our world. Best hunters to have for soul reaper hunting. Nimble with a bow and quick with their minds. Hide very well and very intelligent, jaws like a steel strap. Not the most handsome thing, but can fight to no end." Mark rolled his eyes. "Great.. I rather have Glen's than this.." Mercona chuckles. "I've seen worse. You've could of been a scorpion, like one of my students ended up being." Glen seated himself as he sighs a bit. Mercona looked to him. "So I hear you got the mighty lion form. Wonderful to hear. So I'm not the only cat on the prowl now." Glen chuckles. "Not anymore.." Mercona reached into the velvet pouch and took out two silver chains, handing one to each of them. "Place these around your necks, never take them off ever. They are apart of you now." Glen and Mark both took them, looking to them. "The charms will make themselves known, don't worry." Merc explained as Glen unclasped the ends, placing it around his neck, making sure it was secured. Mark followed suit as Mercona stood to his feet. "On your feet gentlemen." Both slowly climbing to their feet as Uri left them to their training, to go sit by Mands' side for awhile.

Mercona motioned for them to follow. Both did as they stood outside the beam of the moonlight. "Now to bring your form forward for the first time. You must repeat what I tell you. You fill in the rest with the information I give you. Understood?" They both nod. "Alright.. Now you must of heard Mands and Uri use the words to shift into a wolf and hawk. Am I correct?" "Yes I have many times.." Glen commented as Mark crossed his arms over his chest. "Good. Your chosen names by the clan are as follows..." Mercona reached into the pouch, pulled out a small scroll as he unrolled it and looked to Glen. "The one destined with the heart and soul of the mighty lion is to be known from this night forth in that form at Arituiken the Mighty." Glen nods as Mercona smiles. "I hate to say it, but.." "It's going to be Ari for short." Merc nods. "I was going to say shorten it. But you're a step ahead of me." Glen smiles as Mercona steps to the side. "Alright Glen, bring forth your heartfelt roar that needs to escape." Glen nods as he stands hesitantly for a moment. "Your fine Glen, you wore baggy jean shorts, your all set. Just you both have to remember, baggy clothes is best worn when doing this. So your form can fill out the clothes. Don't need you shifting back and in all your glory."

Mark snickered. "Is that a bad thing?" Mercona nods. "If your in public, yes. In private, no. Pends on the situation." Mark nods. "Make sense." Glen chuckles as he sighs. "What do I do?" Mercona turned his attention back to Glen. "Sorry I forgot to explain. Step into the moonlight and speak the words. The chain around your neck will glow as it engulfs your body. Then the lion within will come forth and take over your body. Might feel a bit weird at first, so just go with the flow. Once your completely in lion form, you will do what a lion does, roar of course. But you are still human inside. Then step out of the moonlight afterwards, the form will stay until you want to become human again." Glen nods as he took everything in, taking a deep breath as he stepped forward into the moonlight as he closed his eyes, starting to speak the words. "By the power of the Disciples, bring forth Arituiken the Mighty." He felt odd as he felt the chain around his neck start to heat up around his neck and burn into his flesh. He fell to his knees as he kept his eyes closed, as he felt his body tingle as his body began to take on the form of the lion.

Mark took a few steps back as Mercona leaned upon his cane with a smile. "Let it come naturally Glen, don't fight it." A few moments later, Glen was gone and there knelt Arituiken the Mighty, as he leaned his head back and let out a roar, that rattled the windows on the cabin and scared the night away. Slowly climbing to his light golden tan furred foot paws and stepping out of the moonlight as instructed, he stood before Mercona as his eyes were a piercing golden color as he bowed his head in respects of Mercona. "Mercona..." He spoke, a bit of a growl in his voice. "Welcome Ari to our world. I hope you find it as enjoyable as we do." He nods as his tail swayed behind him. "I will most defiantly. I heard some soul reapers need to be kept in line. I was sent to do so." Mercona nods. "Correct Ari. But right now please relax and let me continue my work." Ari nods as he steps back as Mark couldn't believe the lion creature was his younger brother. Mercona turned his attention back to Mark. "Your next Mark." Mark shook his head out of his thoughts as he turned his attention to Mercona. He stepped forward as Mercona unrolled the scroll a bit more as he began to read. "The one destined with the heart and soul of the mighty hunter is to be known from this night forth in that form as Treitan the Courageous." Mark smirked. "Stick that in your cap Ari." Ari snickered. "Bring it on Trei." Mercona chuckled. "You two still act like brothers, that's a good sign, you haven't let the animal take you over fully. Alright Mark, do as Glen did before." Mark nods as he walked over and stepped into the moonlight. "This is cake.." He grumbled as Mercona lifted a brow. "So you think so hm? Just wait.." Mark shook his head as he closed his eyes, began to speak. "By the power of the Disciples, bring forth Treitan the Courageous." He felt an odd tingle run through his body as the chain glowed around his neck, burning into his flesh as he fell to his knees. Mercona chuckled. "It's not what you expected.." He shook his head as he growled. Ari stood to his feet as Mercona looked to him. "Trei will learn the hard way." Merc turned his attention back to Trei. "Let it flow naturally Mark." Reaching a hand paw out that was jet black in color, fell upon Ari's foot paw. He followed the furry hand as his golden eyes fell upon a pair of silvery green ones.

"If my eyes don't deceive me, Treitan the Courageous sits before me." Slowly getting to his black furred foot paws as he shook his fur of dark and light browns with black spots, adjusting his dark blue jean shorts. "Ari shut your trap. Isn't easy going from one to the other." Slowly stepping out of the moon light and standing next to Ari as Mercona chuckles. "I told you the first time is a doozy." Trei sighs with a growl. "I know..I know.." Ari, Merc and Trei both turn as they heard a noise. Uri walking out with Mands draped over her shoulder. "Father! Come quick!" Mercona moved quickly as Uri dropped to her knees as Merc knelt down and looked her over. "Worse than I thought. Hearious is battling her soul as we speak. She's losing quicker than I calculated." Uri looked up to the huge lion and hyena standing before them. "These are the chosen ones?" She looked to her father in question. Mercona looks to her and nods. "Yes meet Arituiken the Mighty and Treitan the Courageous. Gentlemen meet Turitan the Avenger and Artimus the Hunter. At the moment, Artimus isn't in any condition to speak as you can see." They both nod their heads to Turi. "Ma'am.." They both said in unison.

A heavy cough could be heard as Mercona moved as the one they called Artimus coughed up blood. Mercona sighed as Uri wiped the remaining blood away. "What can we do?" She asked. Merc got to his feet as he looked to the other two. "Shift back into humans please." Ari and Trei disappeared and Mark and Glen returned. The silver chains sitting around their neck, this time a charm sat upon each chain. A lion's head upon Glen's, a hyena paw print upon Mark's. "So that's how the charms come to be." Mercona nods. "That's how you will shift from now on. That charm burns into your flesh and you take the form on. Get use to it after awhile. Come follow me inside.. Glen please carry Mands inside for me." Glen walked over as he helped Uri to her feet and gently grabbed Mands into his arms and carried her inside, Mark guiding Uri inside. "Tonight's the night you become full fledged members of our clan." Mercona stated as he grabbed a huge duffle bag from his room, placing it upon the floor before the fire place. Mark and Uri sat upon the love seat, as Glen sat upon the couch with Mands laying beside him. "Tonight you get your weapons you will use for all eternity and you must be bitten by another member of the clan to make it official. Also you'll become immortal." Mark and Glen looked to one another and then back to Mercona. "You aren't biting me pal." Merc chuckled. "No not me. Uri can bite Mark.. If Mands has the strength to shift, then the bite from her goes to Glen." I slowly moved as I laid my head upon Glen's thigh. "I..I..I can do it.." Mercona nods. "Good.. Now gentlemen the weapons you receive right now are yours for life. These are passed down from the teacher to students. That's how Artimus got her weapons." Unzipping the bag as Mark and Glen watched.

**Chapter 14**

Mercona pulled out four various daggers, two swords from the huge duffle bag. "Uri could you get Mark's weapons from my room. I forgot they were too big to fit in the bag." Uri nods as she gets to her feet and slowly walks off. Mercona grabs the four daggers, placing two on each side of the coffee table. "These daggers were used by me for teaching Artimus. I see you will put them to good use. You each get two. Strap them to areas where it's easiest to access them in a time of need." Glen leans his hand out as Mercona placed his hand upon his. "Not yet dear Glen. I have a special weapon I want you to take hold of first. Please stand." Glen looked to Mands using him as a pillow. My eyes were barely open and I could hear everything going on. I slowly lifted my head up. "Get to your feet... Mercona asked you too." Glen climbed to his feet as Mercona walked over to the huge blades sitting in highly decorated sheaths. Both in a dark red color, decorated with lions as he stands before Glen with a sheathed blade in each hand. "These are going to be your main source of weapons. These blades are unbreakable metal, made of white gold, but the blades look silver. The handles are made of crushed diamonds and silver, but a soft cloth keeps your hands protected. Use these are you have been trained too, you will make them sing as time goes on." Mercona leans them out towards him for Glen to take. Glen gently takes the swords by their hilts and slides them out of their sheaths. The metal singing as they clear their covers.

Bringing them into the light, the metal reflected off of Glen's eyes as I slowly sat up, leaning back against the back of the couch. "The legendary blades.." Mercona looked to me and nods. "The chosen one with the heart of a lion, is suppose to carry these blades." I cough a bit as I nod. "Be proud and like Merc..said... You will make them sing.." Glen looks to her and nods as he slides them back into their covers and takes them into his hands. "Thank you Mercona. These will never leave my sight. They will sing with each swing to bring a soul reaper down." Mercona nods as Glen seats himself as Uri comes back into the room, carrying the weapons she was told to get. Uri seats herself back upon the love seat as Mercona took the weapons from her as Mark stands up. "The Courageous one, shall up hold anything from a distance. But most important of all, show no mercy when it comes to an opponent. This bow and arrow will work hand and paw with you for years to come. The bow with never hurt you, but will hurt someone who tries to use it. It's only made for you to use only." Mercona leans the dark wooden bow towards Mark as he takes it gently into his hands. It was big enough for him to use with no problem. The quiver of arrows was encased in a midnight blue case, with paw prints scattered about, highly decorated. Mercona placed it at his feet, with a bundle of arrows ready to fly. He had also in his hand something that he knew Mark was worthy of having.

"Mark I'm giving you something special. You have proved yourself worthy of carrying it into battle from this night forth." Picking up the sheathed sword, he leans it out towards him to take. The hilt of the blade was a forest green color. Engraved into the handle were paw prints, like the paw print of his charm. "This is my blade, but with a few modifications to suit you. You have showed me you are worthy of carrying such a blade. It will sing for you at first swing. This is your back up blade, to keep around your hip, in case you run out of arrows. A back up weapon you never know you might need. But the blade is different than what Glen carries. Made with the same metal, but a bit lighter. You have a blade like a samurai sword. It's more sharper and can cut things like butter. I know you will take care of it." Mark looked to the blade as he heard every word Mercona was telling him. "I..I can't take this.." He slides the blade back into it's dark forest green sheath. "You will and you must. It's being past down, I know you will take care of it, like you would my daughter in the near future. Once you and I have a talk my son." Mark nods as he takes the gift. "Thank you Mercona. I will use it with honor." Mercona nods as Mark seats himself as Mercona walks back over standing before the small group. "Come we must head outside and make you two immortal members of the clan. Then sleep we will and plan. Tomorrow night, we go after Hearious and end this once in for all." Mark and Uri got to their feet as Mercona led the way. Glen sat looking at me. "You don't have to do this..." I slowly climbed to my very shaky feet. "I will and I must. I will not let Uri bite you nor Mercona. Our blood will mix and become one officially." Glen got to his feet and had her lean against him for support as they headed outside.

Mercona stood under a huge Maple tree as Uri and Mark stood outside the door as Glen and myself walked outside. Uri looked to me as I was hanging onto Glen's side for balance. Merc looked to the group. "Uri and Mands come forth please." I slowly stood to my shaky feet as Uri helped me over to Mercona. "You two have done this before. I will just go on with the ceremony. Shift when I tell you." We both nodded as Mercona reached into a pouch that was sitting upon his hip. "Come here gentlemen." Mark looked to Glen as he walked past him and headed towards Mercona, Mark trailing a bit but catching up as they stood before Mercona. "Tonight you become full members of the Dark Wolf Graveyard Disciples. After Hearious' death, you will be officially sworn into where you both belong." They both nodded as Mercona pulled something out of his pouch, with was a small dagger. "Kneel before me and removed your shirts." Mark and Glen looked to one another and sighed as they pulled off their t-shirts, placing them to the side, getting to their knees. Mercona stepped up to them both. "Tonight soul reaper hunters unite as one, as we welcome two new disciples into our world. Take your gifts and use them to their full ability. With this blade I mark you the next disciples. With wisdom and teachings to pass down to the next generations of disciples to come." Mercona stepped behind them as he looked to Uri and myself. "Ladies you may proceed." Uri looked to me. "You sure you wanna do this?" I nodded. "I've got too. Part of the ceremony." With that I slowly trudged towards the moon light and faced the bright light as I opened up the first top two buttons of my shirt, letting the glow encase the charm. I growled as the charm burned into my flesh as I slowly leaned my head back, letting a massive howl emerge from my muzzle as my body took up the form of Artimus.

I slowly fell to my knees as Mercona placed a hand upon Glen's shoulder. "Stay still Glen. She'll get up, give her a moment." Glen and Mark both watched as I slowly climbed to my foot paws, shook my fur and ran a hand paw through my fur between my ears, stepped out of the moonlight as Uri stepped in. I walked over as Mercona nods "Welcome Artimus the Hunter." I nodded. "Mercona.." Bowing my head a bit. "Just wait a moment. Turitan will be joining us." I nod as I lean against the tree a bit as Turitan walks over and places an arm across my shoulders. "Been a long time Artimus." I slid my silvery midnight blue eyes to the side with a bit of a smile. "Good to see you once again Turitan the Avenger, if my eyes don't deceive me?" Turi shook her head. "No they do not. Been awhile.." Nodding a bit as we heard Mercona clearing his throat. We both looked to him and nod as he continued. "With this blade, I shed the blood of a mortal to mix with an immortal, to be eternal disciple and creature of darkness." Mercona leaned the blade down upon Glen's right shoulder, slid the blade across as Glen gritted his teeth, feeling his blood slide down his shoulder from the wound. He did the same to Mark's right as he stepped back.

"Turi and Art come forth please." Both of us walked over as we stood before Mercona. "Tonight you make these two mortals official Disciples. With one bite and a drop of your blood mixing into the wound, will seal their fates to being immortal for all eternity." Leaning a hand out to Mercona, he slid the blade to cut the skin to bleed. Turi and myself walked over, leaned forward as Mercona stepped in front of Glen and Mark. "For warning gentlemen. Do not jump, especially you Glen. Artimus will clamp down and not let go." Glen swallowed hard as they both braced themselves for the worse. Mercona looked up to Turitan and Artimus and nods, as Turi's beak sunk into Mark's flesh, making a bigger wound so the blood could mix. Mark gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes, trying to keep himself still. Once she took her razor sharp beak out of his flesh leaving the bite wound, mixing her blood with his the wound glowed a bright whitish color and then it disappeared. Mercona stepped up as he placed some cloth upon the wound, blood dripping down Mark's shoulder. "Keep still Mark. Let your body adjust.." Mark nodded as Turitan got to her feet and moved away.

I had knelt down as I smelt mortal blood, my mouth watered as I placed my left hand paw upon Glen's back. His muscles rippled under my touch as I sniffed at the knife wound. I growled as I opened my muzzle, placing my top fangs against his soft skin. Applying pressure as my teeth sunk into his flesh, sinking my bottom in next, completing the bite. Glen growled as he knew not to move, gritting his teeth. I heard the growl as I growled back, not wanting to let go. Mercona saw this as he stepped over and smacked me across the muzzle a couple of times as I tasted blood. "Let go Artimus..." I finally let go as I mixed my blood from my wound with his. Falling backwards onto my back into the grass as Mercona placed a cloth upon Glen's wound. Turitan had left and Uri had returned along with my human form. "Gentlemen welcome to the immortal world of the Disciples. You rest the rest of the night. Let your bodies adjust to the change.

You will go through some odd stages as time goes on, but tonight, your body will take on things that your animal has on a daily basis. Sensitive hearing, things like that, but that's to only know where a soul reaper is. You'll get use to it after awhile. Climb to your feet gently, you will feel pain and dizziness. Go into the house and occupy where you will be sleeping tonight. I will come to you and tend to the wounds upon your shoulders. Only be a few minutes." With that Glen and Mark nod as they slowly climb to their feet, holding onto one another for balance as they made their way inside to their sleeping arrangements. Mercona walked over as he knelt down beside Mands with Uri. "It was too much on her. She passed out, she's just resting. Let's get her inside to bed. Place her where Glen sleeps, in case he has a hard time with the changes during the night. You do the same with Mark, I trust you to behave Urinea." Uri nods as she helped her father and headed inside for the night.

**Chapter 15**

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt something shaking near me. I slowly moved as I placed a hand upon Glen's shaking body. I sighed as I knew what was going on. I slowly sat up as I turned to face him. He was in a restless sleep as I placed a hand upon his shoulder and shook him gently. "Glen...Wake up.." He just kept on shaking as he mumbled in his sleep as I shook him to get him to wake. Finally he sat up out of sleep as his chest was heaving heavley trying to catch his breath. Sweat dripping down his face. I slowly moved as I wiped the sweat away from his forehead with a bandana I had tied around my upper arm. "Calm..down..your safe, just a nightmare." Closing his eyes so his racing heart could calm down to a normal rate. I sat back upon my knees as I placed my hand upon his upper arm. "You...okay?" He sighs and nods. "Yea I'm alright. Mercona said odd things would happen, but not like this.." I chuckled as I coughed a bit. "You'll come up with odder things as time goes on, your body adjusts..." Glen opens his eyes. "What kinds of things?" I thought about it for a moment. "Well when my body was getting use to the wolf form I have. This sounds... a bit silly, but I was a horn dog, literally for three weeks. Mercona kept me locked up away hidden, upon my request... of course.." Glen lifts a brow. "Hmmm.." Rubs his chin as he stops as he closes his eyes. I looked to him as I knew what he was doing. "Hearing things you've never heard before?" Glen slowly opens his eyes as he nods. "Yes I am. It's... it's incredible to tell you the truth." Nodding a bit as I winced. "Yes it is. First thing I heard was someone being murdered when my senses kicked in. Got the SOB caught though."

Glen chuckles as he moved to adjust himself a bit better upon the bed. I looked to the bandage upon his shoulder. "It needs changing. Sorry I had a death grip on your shoulder. Taste of blood took over my mind." He shakes his head as he reaches for the fresh bandages Mercona left for the bandage changes, for the both of them. Glen handed me the stuff as I did the work. "Looks like someone is feeling a bit better?" I nod a bit. "Yes a bit, but still not well. First time I've slept not restless in a long time. I think it's the present company." I smiled to him as I placed one of Mercona's salves upon the wound. "It's healing nicely. Should be good as new in the morning."

Glen looked to it, nodding. "I'm healing quicker than I ever have in my life." I looked to him as I bandaged up his shoulder gently. "Your healing as been accelerated because of our blood being mixed. I'm not healing quick because of the blade piece, other than that I would be doing better. Plus Mercona salve that he uses, always does the trick." Glen handed me a few more things as I finished. I leaned my head forward and placed a kiss upon the bandage. "Last but not least, seal it with a kiss to make you more comfortable." Glen smiled to me as I smiled back. After cleaning up the mess, I settled back into bed as Glen laid behind me. He was letting his eyes wander the scars and such along her back, shoulders and a couple upon the back of her neck. I knew he was checking me out, I didn't mind, cause I was always checking him out, when I was awake. I slowly lifted a hand up and reached back, placing my hand upon his. Pulling his hand so his arm draped over me. I slid back as I snuggled into his body warmth, after rolling over to face him. Glen froze for a moment to what she was doing, then he finally realized what she was doing. He held her gently and close to his body. He lowered his head as he kissed her cheek. "You comfortable?" I sighed in content and nodded. "Yes.. I am.. You?" He leaned his head forward, speaking into my ear gently. "Yes.. Very much so." I turned my head a bit as our lips were mere inches from one another. We both must of thought the same thing, next thing we both knew, our lips clashed gently together in a soft, gentle, but passionate kiss.

It seemed like we kissed for hours, but it was only minutes as we both pulled back for some air. Our eyes connected as we just looked into one another's souls. Glen's eyes looked concerned as he lifted a hand up, ran the back of his index finger up and down my cheek, over the healing bruises and a scar that was left behind. "You're battling aren't you?" I lowered my eyes and nods. "Yes I am... I'm trying my hardest to hold out... But for how long... I don't know..." Glen sighs as I slowly lift my eyes and look into his. "I'm..not going to let Hearious get my soul. It would be... a cold day in hell, before he does." Glen smiles as those words put his mind to rest a bit, but kept it in the back where it belonged. So it wouldn't cloud judgement or anything. Glen laid his head down upon the pillow as I snuggled into his chest, taking in his scent and cologne he was wearing. I smiled as we ended up in small talk before sleep over took the both of us, for the remainder of the night.

I slowly stirred as Uri brought a tray in for me to try and eat something. I slowly sat up, using the headboard with a pillow behind me to help me sit up. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she seated herself, placing the tray in my lap. "A bit better. Still sore and a bit tired, but a bit better." She nods as she smiles. "Good to hear.." I looked to her as I dug into the food. "You're glowing.." She looked to me oddly. "What do you...mean glowing?" I chuckled a bit. "Urinea.. You and Mark..." She blushed as she turned away a bit. "Yes... We did..." I sighed. "Your father's going to have a fit. You know that right?" She shrugs. "I don't care. I'm a full grown woman, old enough to make my own decisions." I nod. "Where's everyone anyways?" "Outside planning ahead for tonight's battle." As she looked to me. "You won't tell father about this?" I shook my head. "No I won't. Whatever is said between us, stays between us." She smiles as we hug gently. "Thank you Mands." I nod. "You're welcome. But your going to have to tell your father sometime. Can't keep it a secret forever." She nods. "I know, but at this moment, it's not the time. I can see it now... Telling him I had sex with Mark.. In his own home. God he's going to kill me.." I finished the meal and placed a hand upon her shoulder. "His sexual side came out quicker than usual during the blood mixing hm?" She nods. "I couldn't help it. He was very hard to resist..." I giggled a bit as we got more into this conversation, more like lady talk than anything about her 'wild' night from the previous night.

I coughed some from giggling so much as Mercona entered the room. "I thought I heard giggles in here." Uri stood up as she took the tray away. "I'll be back in a bit." I nod as she walks past her father and headed for the kitchen. Mercona walked into the room, seating himself upon a nearby chair near my bedside. "I see you are feeling better?" I nod a bit. "A bit better. Still not all the way better Merc. Chest's hurting bad, but I put the pain to the side. Only thing I can do." He nods. "We planned everything out between the three of us." I looked to him. "What I can't.." Mercona shook his head. "None of us want you or Uri getting anymore into this. Your safer here then with us. Plus I have some of the clan coming to help us out in battle." I sigh as I winced as I grit my teeth, so hard I thought they were going to break. "Oh..God.." Mercona sat forward as I leaned forward, practically falling forward in pain. "Try to relax.. Let it subside.." I groaned in pain, it was so bad, I could barely breath.. "I..I..can't...breath.." I barely whispered into his ear. Mercona got to his feet as he yelled for Urinea. She came jogging into the room as she saw what was going on. "Get my velvet bag from my room, with haste Uri!" He demanded. She nods as she ran into Mark and Glen walking towards the room. She went into her father's room and came back with the bag as requested. Glen and Mark stood in the doorway as Glen's eyes fell upon the situation. He went to step in as he heard Mands' cry out in screaming pain. Uri saw them as she got to her feet and escorted them out. She closed the room's door as she escorted them into the living room. "What's going on?" Glen demanded to know as he started pacing.

Uri and Mark were sitting on the love seat, Uri was sitting in Mark's lap. "Father's trying to ease her pain so she can breath. She's losing the battle quickly. Father is trying to give her more time so you can complete your mission." Glen went to go walking back there as Uri jumped out of Mark's lap as he jumped to his feet. Mark wrapped his arms around Glen, holding him back. "No Glen.. You've gotta stay out.." He growled as Glen fought him tooth and nail. "I've gotta be with her! Let me go!" Mark dragged him outside as they began to fight amongst one another. Uri got to her feet as she went out to try and break them up. Mercona hear the commotion and walked outside. "Stop this RIGHT NOW!" He bellowed with a loud roar. Glen and Mark stopped mid swing as Uri ducked and was kneeling in the grass. "This isn't going to help her at this moment.

Losing your concentration, losing focus. Get yourselves together, get your weapons. We're leaving to meet the rest and end this once and for all." Mercona explained as Glen and Mark shook hands, went inside to clean up and grab their weapons as Uri and Mercona were talking. Uri nodded as she headed inside, doing as she was instructed to do. Lock down the cabin and stay at Mands' side until they returned. Mercona grabbed his gear as they gathered into Mands' truck and drove off to their destination.

**Chapter 16**

I barely opened my eyes as the pain resided from my chest some. Uri slowly looked up from the book she was reading, placing it to the side as she smiled to me. "I'm here Mands. The men are gone." I swallowed hard as I spoke. "There...here...not where the guys are...where they are...decoys..." I slowly sat up as Uri thought it was the fever talking crazy. "Can't be Mands..." She stopped mid sentence as her senses picked them up too. I reached for my sword as I armed myself with my daggers too. Nobody wasn't going to take me alive. Uri helped me to my feet. "We're getting out of here. I know Father said stay put, but it's not safe here for you. I know one place they will not find you." I growled a bit as my eyes flashed their silvery midnight blue. "Hearious is very close.. Stay put.. Safer here than out there... Must get the guys.." I looked to Uri. "Turitan you trust my judgement. Do as I say.." Uri saw my eyes and knew it was Artimus speaking now. She nods as she helped me to my feet and moved me up to the loft, settling within a heavley lit corner. Soul reapers wouldn't come near a heavley lit area. They loved the darkness mostly. Uri got me settled and made sure the loft was brightly lit. "None will come up here.. Now to try and get a hold of father.." I rummaged through my pockets and pulled out a funny looking flute. Uri looked to it oddly as I began to explain. "Play it and it will flow silently with the winds. Mercona and the members will hear it and know trouble..lurks.. Play with all your heart Turitan." Turitan took the flute and began to play with all her heart as instructed.

Mean while, Mercona sighed as they finished the battle knowing this was just a decoy, leading them away from something else. Glen and Mark walked over to him. "What's going on?" Mark asked as he worked out his shoulder, from being bulled over by a huge shield one of the reapers had. "This isn't the actual battle. This is a decoy, Hearious sent us decoys and went somewhere else.. But where?" A fellow follower commented as he walked over. Mercona nodded as Glen closed his eyes as he walked away for a mere moment. "Glen what's wrong?" Mark asked. "You hear that?" They all looked at him like he had lost his mind. Mercona closed his eyes as the winds gently blew by. "What do you hear Glen?" Mercona asked. "I hear.. Flute music..but it's very different than your typical flute..." Mercona opened up his eyes as he heard Glen explain what he heard. "What is the music tell your heart?" Glen swallowed hard as he listened and quickly opened his eyes, grabbed his gear and started a dash for the truck. "Back to the house! Hearious is there!" He yelled as everybody else followed suit and all headed back to the cabin.

Turitan finished playing as she placed the flute in her pocket. I had a death like grip on the hilt of my sword as the front door flew open and off it's hinges, like it was nothing. Breaking the locks and barricades that were placed in front of the door previously. Uri moved over to me and kept quiet as I listened and kept a grip on my sword, knowing who it was. Hearious was in his actual form as he stepped into the house. The house was dim in light except for the loft, his soul piercing darkened brown eyes looked about as he took another step inside. A few of his minions following. "Search the place. They couldn't have gotten far, especially when one is badly wounded." With that the minions went on their search of the house. Hearious sniffed as he smelt blood as he smiled evilly to himself. "Come on out my dear Artimus.. I know you're here.. I can smell the blood and your fear. Also I can feel the blade piece that sits within your chest. Let yourself be known to me and nobody will not get hurt... Turn yourself over to me.. I leave peacefully with your soul, plain and simple. If not, then I will take it with force, either one is fine with me." Uri swallowed hard as she wrapped an arm around mine, neither one of knew what to do.

I slowly sat up as Uri looked to me. I motioned for her to stay as I heard someone coming up the ladder to the loft. I narrowed my eyes as I had a dagger sitting in my hand, ready for a throw. Then one of Hearious' minions came into view, before it could even speak, I let the dagger fly, sinking between the creatures eyes, screaming in pain as it fell backwards off the ladder to the floor to it's death. Hearious looked up as he saw the dagger in his, now dead minion. "So you dwell in the light. I'm surprised at you Artimus, that's a cowardice move on your part. Your suppose to be the great hunter.. What you afraid of me?" I gritted my teeth as I slowly got to my feet and staggered as I looked down to Hearious. "You want me... Come up here and get me.. Unless your too cowardice yourself to do it. I thought you like challenges Hearious." He smiled evilly as he saw my dark gray shirt was soaked from the wound, where his blade piece sat. "I'm surprised your still standing still, after the hell I've been putting your body through." I snorted. "Got to do.. Better than that. You're not getting my soul, your going to have to kill me for it." An evil chuckle came forth from Hearious' throat. "Then I take you up on your challenge. Meet me outside, end this once in for all." I nod as Hearious and his minions leave the cabin.

Uri gets to her feet and comes to my side. "You're in no condition to fight, never mind trying to beat Hearious." I looked to her. "I've got to stall him, to give the guys some time to get here and have the brothers kill Hearious. It's their destiny." She nods as I slowly climb down then she followed suit. "You stay in here. I've got to do this...myself.." I looked to her. "If anything happens Urinea... Take care of both of them. I know your heart is with Mark, his with you. But please take care of Glen for me." Tears welling up in her eyes as she tries to blink them back, but they fall down her cheeks. She swallows hard trying to find her voice. "Promise me Urinea.." She nods as she softly speaks. "I..I promise Mands.. But don't speak like that..." I shook my head. "My time might be now or might not be. It's..in case..Knowing Glen will be taken care of. Places my mind at ease. Bless be upon your happiness with Mark. Take care of him and love him unconditionally." She nods as she wipes her tears away. "I promise.." I nod as I take a ragged breath, pulling the dagger from the dead minion, wiping upon it's clothing, placing it within my belt, to have as I have a death grip once again upon my sword's hilt as I step outside to face Hearious, just to stall him long enough, hopefully for the guys to get here and kill him once in for all.

**Chapter 17**

I slid across the grass and stopped a few inches away from the tree. Shaking my head a bit as I had lost my sword in the process. I had shifted into wolf form, gave me a bit more strength than being human. I growled as I snarled as I looked to Hearious as he stalked towards me. I slid backwards, as I was armed with the last thing I had on me for a weapon, which was a dagger. "Your finished Artimus. Give it up and give me your soul!" Hearious bellowed as he stood before me. I slowly got to my foot paws as I growled. "Go...to HELL..Hearious.. You'll have to..kill me first..." Hearious sneered. "With pleasure.." As he slid something out from under his cloak and came at me with it. I never saw the blade until the very last second as it clipped my chest. The tip ripped through my dark grey jean shirt as it just barely scratched my skin. I had lost my balance and fell onto my back as Hearious saw an opportunity in his favor. He stepped up, placing one of his feet upon Artimus' chest, placing some weight upon it. "Now I have you right where I want you... Give up your soul or I will rip it out of you..." I gasped as I coughed heavley. "Go..to..HELL.." I gasped out as I heaved my dagger and stabbed him in the calf. He yelled in pain as I slid out from under his foot. I had moved to my feet, hobbled out of the way and fallen to the ground once again.

Hearious growled as he looked down seeing the dagger sticking out of his calf. "You stupid wolf! You're going to pay for that!" He stalked towards her as a loud roar echoed through the night air. Hearious stopped as he yelled in pain as he was struck from behind. He growled as he placed his hand upon his back, seeing three arrows sticking out of his back. He pulled them and threw them to the side, like they were nothing. He turned as he let his eyes look around into the darkness as his minions surrounded me. I growled as I lashed out at them. I was struck with a spear to my right hand paw. I howled in pain as the spear went right through, top to bottom. I growled as I threw the minion across the yard as an arrow took him out. I fell to my side as I felt all my energy was gone. I couldn't fight anymore, not by myself. I didn't realize the arrows that had taken down the minions nor distracted Hearious. I coughed heavley as I heard loud screeching sound, as Turitan made her presence known, with Mercona the Valiant and the rest of the clan. Hearious turned towards the screeching of the hawk and narrowed his eyes as more of his minions came into view. More surrounded me so I wouldn't get involved nor anybody come near me.

"So.. We meet again Mercona... This time you brought the whole family. I always wanted a family reunion, but under these circumstances, I'm just not in the mood." Mercona stepped forward upon his foot paws as he was armed with two spears. "Give it up Hearious. Your surrounded and this is your last battle. Your done ruling the Disciples and Soul Reapers." Hearious laughed evilly. "And who's gonna stop me? Your little army here and two mortals? Have you gone mad my dear Mercona?" Mercona snorted as he growled. "We're going to stop you, even if it kills any of us. Don't worry about the mortals, they aren't here. It's just the Disciples and your group." Hearious sneered as he stepped back as his minions stepped forward. "You will have to go through my armies first. Mercona armed himself along with the rest of the group. "With pleasure..." As the minions of the soul reapers started to multiply. Mercona stepped back as some of his disciples had the ability to replicate themselves as well. Hearious stepped back as his minions charged forward. Mercona and the rest armed themselves and met them head on.

The battle was rough but most of the minions were taken down. Mercona looked over and saw Ari and Trei taking the rest out in one swipe of metal and arrows. Mercona looked to his other side and saw Turitan taking out her last. This part of the battle was over now it came down to taking down the main source of all this BS, which was Hearious. Merc looked around and saw nothing of him. He narrowed his eyes as he listened. "Anybody seen Artimus?" Mercona asked. Ari and Trei came walking over as Ari wiped his blades off. "Neither of us have.." Trei answered as his ears twitched as he listened around him. Turitan came walking over with the rest of the clan, everybody answered to not seeing Artimus. Ari growled as he looked around. "She couldn't have gotten far." "Calm down Arituiken, maybe she went into hiding." Turitan said as he nods. "That could be..." His ears perked forward as his sight caught something. "There." Lifting his hand up and pointing. Merc, Turi, Trei and Ari moved along, leaving the rest to leave. They knew this group had to finish it.

Ari knelt down as he picked up a dark blue bandana, lifting it to his nose. "It's Artimus' bandana. Recognize that wolf scent anywhere." Getting to his massive foot paws as he placed it in his pouch upon his belt. "Now what Mercona?" Trei asked with a bit of a snicker in his voice. He couldn't help it, after all he was a hyena. Mercona sighed as he shook his head. "I don't know. But we must find Hearious and Artimus. Turitan could you take to the skies and scout the area?" Turi nodded as she shifted into her smaller hawk form, taking flight as Merc turned his attention to Ari and Trei. "We will have to wait a bit." Ari sighed with a bit of a growl, he had no patience at this moment, knowing Artimus was in trouble. A screeching could be heard as Turitan came in for a landing, shifting back to her other form as Uri stood before them. "Two miles do East. Hearious has Artimus, he's going to extract the blade piece if you don't hurry!" Mercona, Treitan and Arituiken made haste in the direction Uri told them to go, hoping they were not too late.

Hearious had a few minions with him as they dragged me along. I didn't have no strength in me left to fight nor even to struggle. Hearious came to a clearing with a huge Oak tree standing in the middle of it. "Tie the wolf to the tree, expose the chest wound, where the blade piece sits." The minions nodded as they dragged me along up to the tree. Chaining me up to the tree with strong metal shackles. A set encircled my wrists and ankles, if I had the strength I couldn't break out of them. I shook my head, trying to keep myself awake, the best I could. The minions stepped away as Hearious stepped forward. "You may have won the battle, but I have won the war Artimus. Your soul belongs to me, once I take the blade piece from your wound. Claiming your soul as mine, the famous soul reaping hunter.. Will be NO MORE!" The minions jumped up and down in celebration.

Hearious came face to face with me as I barely had my eyes open. My wolf form diminished as my human form came back. "Even better... I get to rip it out of the human form of the hunter.. Get to hear the screams that will be music to my ears.." Hearious tore the bandages away as the wound was pulsating as the blade piece glowed. I gritted my teeth as pain radiated through my body as I leaned my head back and yelled in pain. I heard a huge roar mix with my yells of pain as the minions started falling like flies. Hearious turned his attention away as he realized his forces had fallen around him. I coughed heavley as Hearious brushed it off for a moment as he looked to the chest wound, getting the piece of blade to glow, so he knew where it was. Yelling in pain as I gritted my teeth, felt like someone was ripping my chest open. I tried with the rest of my strength to block him from the piece, it did for a bit. Hearious growled in frustration as he realized I was doing it. He lifted his hand up and back handed me across the face as he was pounced upon, falling forward as his hands held him up on either side of me upon the tree. "Hit her again.. You won't live to see your next breath!" Ari growled as he sunk his teeth into the side Hearious' neck. Hearious screeched in pain, which was ear piercing as Ari hung on. Hearious started swinging trying to reach the massive lion. Finally getting a hand upon the lion by the mane, he picked him up. Ari's jaws let go as he swung his massive hand paws at him, getting Hearious across the face. Giving a nice swipe mark across his right cheek.

Mercona and Treitan came into view as Hearious dropped Arituiken to the ground. Trei growled as Hearious lifted his foot up, ready to stomp Ari to death. Lifting his bow up with his last arrow as he aimed for the base of the beast's neck, waiting for the right moment. Mercona watched as Trei let the arrow fly. Striking the target as Hearious yelled in pain as Ari rolled out of the way. Hearious felt pain run through his spine as Mercona and Treitan came into his view. Pulling the arrow from his neck as he growled. "You again! Your mine now!" Hearious growled as Trei dropped the bow and empty quiver to the ground, Hearious came charging at them both. Treitan pushed Mercona to the side as he took the blow, but sunk his vise like jaws into Hearious' shoulder, not letting go after even hitting a tree behind him. Wincing as he continued to hold on. Ari saw the whole thing happen as he charged Hearious as jumped upon his back, both brothers had Hearious on the run now. Mercona got to his feet as he ran over to the tree as he looked up to Mands. Eyes closed, head sunk forward, chest barely rising and falling as he looked around for the key to the shackles. He sighed as he couldn't find it, knowing his luck Hearious had them.

Hearious took care of both pests as he nodded, turning his attention to the one chained to the tree. He stalked over and stood as he made the blade piece glowed once again. Mercona came around the tree as he jumped at Hearious knocking him backwards. Hearious tripped over a few of his dead minions, falling onto his back. Mercona growled as Ari and Trei came running up as Mercona climbed off, letting the brothers take over. Hearious was fighting with all his might, even though he was wounded from the shots from arrows, stab wounds and a few slices in his upper arms and stab wound upon his calf. He growled as he threw Trei off and knocked Ari away. Tumbling to a stop, Trei and Ari both shook themselves as he went straight for his victim hanging upon the tree. Mercona tried his best to stop Hearious but was knocked away before he could even draw his weapon. Trei looked to Ari as they both nodded, each quietly taking their daggers out, arming themselves with them, awaiting their chance to get this right. Mercona shook his head as he cleared the cob webs out of his head.

I yelled in pain as I couldn't catch my breath as Hearious started in on his wicked magic on the blade piece. He slowly moved his hand towards the chest wound, ready to dig the blade piece out and take the soul reaper hunters soul for himself. "Say good bye to your soul Artimus.." I gritted my teeth in pain as I fought against my restraints the best I could. The pain got so bad, I gave up struggling as I felt Hearious hand upon my chest. Mercona got to his feet quickly and ran full force towards Hearious. Jumping up and knocking him away from me, turning him around a few times on his feet as he swung away. Trei and Ari saw the opportunity and ran full force towards Hearious. Trei leapt onto the front of Hearious as he gave a grin as he flipped the front of the daggers around and sunk both blades into the reaper's chest. "See you in hell.." Trei said as he leapt away to the ground. Ari went around back as Hearious was occupied with trying to remove the daggers from the front. Ari jumped up as he growled, shoving the blade into the left side of his back as Hearious screeched in pain. "This is for Artimus! See you in HELL Hearious!" Ari roared as Hearious started turning around, Ari hanging on for dear life. Trei and Mercona saw this as they went to help. Hearious knocked Mercona and Trei away as he slammed Ari into a nearby rock a few times.

Ari roared loudly as he felt his shoulder separate and hand paw shatter. But he had gotten the blade sunk into the right side of his back before slipping off to the ground.

Hearious screeched loudly in pain as he felt his life dripping away from the wounds. Slowly collapsing to his knees as he couldn't reach the daggers in his back. He heaved for air as his body was consumed by a red glow. Slowly his body became engulfed in flames from the daggers burning into his flesh. Slowly the flames consumed his body as he screeched one last time before his body was consumed and burned away. Ari fell behind some rocks, so he was protected from Hearious' demise. Mercona and Treitan watched as Hearious was consumed by the flames. Turning away as the light was too bright. Turning back to nothing but the daggers and the keys to the shackles sitting in the dirt with burnt marks surrounding, where Hearious once was. Trei sighed as he leaned against a nearby tree. Mercona patted his shoulder as he looked. "Where's Arituiken?" Treitan perked his ears forward. "I don't know.. He didn't..." Mercona and Treitan jogged over as they didn't see anything that said that Ari was gone. A moan got their attention as Ari slowly came into their view. Treitan caught him as he was wobbling upon his feet. "Ari.. You alright?" Mercona walked over as Ari nods. "Yes I'm alright.. He got me at the last second before the last blade sunk into him.." Mercona placed a hand paw upon Ari's side and pushed gently. Ari winced as Merc nodded. "Bruised ribs and your hand might be too, separated shoulder. Let's get Artimus and head home." Ari looked over to the tree. "Is she?" Mercona patted his shoulder. "No, just exhausted and needing some TLC. But she'll be alright now. Thanks to the both of you." Mercona knelt down and collected the daggers and keys, handing the daggers back to the owners as he walked over, shifting back into human form as he approached Mands. Mercona unlocked the chains as he lowered her into his arms. I moaned in pain as I coughed heavley. "Take it easy Mands. It's all over.." Mercona spoke gently. I slowly, barely opened my eyes. "How..." "They're fine, a bit bruised but no worse for wear. Let's go home.." I sighed as Mercona carried me back to the cabin, with Treitan and Arituiken hobbling behind them.

**Chapter 18**

I slowly opened my eyes as I blinked my eyes a couple of times, clearing the blurriness out of them. My vision came in clear as Mercona stepped into the room. "Look who's awake? How you feeling?" Mercona walked over and seated himself. "Much better. How is everybody else?" Mercona helped me sit up. "Everybody's fine. Just a few bruises and such, nothing that time can't heal. Well, let's just say.." I heard foot steps as I looked up to Glen walking into the room. His shoulder was wrapped up along with his right hand, placed in homemade sling. The rest of his body had a bruise here or there, along with a few scratches. "I thought I heard voices." Mercona turned in the chair. "I thought I told you to rest Glen." Glen walked over as he sat upon my bedside. "I was. Just wanted to see if Mands was awake." I sighed as I shook my head. "It's alright Mercona. He won't listen unless he's with me. Should know that by now." Glen looked to her as he narrowed his eyes. "I do too... To a point." Mercona chuckled as he slowly got to his feet. "I will leave you two be. I'm going for a walk." With that Mercona left the room, closing the door. Glen slid closer as I gently moved over to give him room. "How you feeling?" He asked. I nod. "Better, a bit tired but better than I was. The pain's gone." Glen smiles as he nods. "Along with the blade piece. Mercona removed that as soon as we got back here." I leaned a hand up and placed it upon the bandages. "What happen?" Glen looked to her hand upon the bandages. "My last ride on Hearious was a good one, but he got me. I'm fine.." He placed his hand upon mine and held it in his left one gently, lowering his head to kiss the back of it.

I giggled as I yawned and shook my head. "Still tired?" I nod. "Yes I am. Sorry didn't mean to yawn in your presence." He shook his head as I slid back down gently under the covers, Glen helping as much as he could. I scoot over and pull back the covers, patting the bed next to me. "Rest with me Glen. You also need it." He shrugged as he slid his feet under the covers and laid down next to her, pulling the covers over him. I slid over to him as I snuggle into his warmth. Placing his chin upon the top of her head as he sighed. "Now this is where I belong.." I sighed out as Glen kissed the top of her head. "I will agree with you. This is where we both belong." I giggled as I kissed his chest lightly. Snuggling up the best we could, we let sleep over take us, within one another's arms.

A few days later found us all well rested and back on our feet. Night had fallen as Mercona pulled the truck up to the front of the funeral home as we all piled out, grabbing our gear as I hopped up into the bed of the truck to empty it out. Glen stopped as I was gathering the gear in the bed. I looked to him. "What's wrong?" Glen closed his eyes as a smile slid across his lips. "Nothing, but we do have visitors. But not of the soul reaper kind." I looked to him as Mercona overheard them. Closing his eyes as he nods. "Glen's right.. It's the clan." I looked around as I saw a shine of someone's chain. "Yes it is." I hopped out of the bed as I landed in the grass in a crouching position. "By the powers of the Disciples.. Who lurks in the shadows?" Glen stepped up behind me as Mark stood in front of Uri in case. Mercona looked over to the darkness as a 6'4 black panther stepped out of the shadows, dressed in light gray cut offs, sleeveless silver jean shirt. "It is I, Sherinam the Great." I sighed. "Sheri you gave us quite a startle." Mercona said as I stood up to my full height. "What brings you to us Sherinam?" I asked. The panther growls a bit. "Nuimana the Wise has sent for the Chosen Ones. It's time to place them where they belong." I looked to Mercona as he stepped forward. "Give us a few minutes and we will follow you back." Sherinam nods as Mark and Uri walk over. "What's going on?" I look to Mark. "You two have been summoned by one of the elders, to take your places as the prophecy states, within the clan. Sherinam has come to summon you to Nuimana the Wise." "You two must shift, along with the rest of us and go with him. Can't keep the elder waiting. It's quite rude." Glen and Mark both nodded as Glen removed his t-shirt. I followed him as I unbuttoned first two three buttons of my dark forest green shirt. "Get this over this.." Glen grumbled. I placed a hand upon his forearm, he stopped as he looked to me. "Not as bad as the first time.. Trust me." He nods as the full moon came out from behind a cloud as I sighed and stepped into the moonlight. "By the powers of the Disciples, I summon thee Artimus the Hunter..." The charm burned into my flesh as I lowered my head as the wolf came forth to claim it's place.

Leaning my head back as I howled and shook my fur a bit. Stepping out of the moon light as Glen stepped back some. "Not going to eat you Ari. Not this time." I snickered. Glen rolled his eyes. "I don't need to be your lunch again Art." Glen stepped into the moonlight and summoned Arituiken the Mighty. Stepping out of the moonlight as the others came walking over as Mark was pushed in by Uri. He didn't exactly wanna be a hyena again. I looked up as with my silvery midnight blue eyes into a pair of golden hazel eyes. "Nice to see you upright Artimus." I nod as I looked to him. "Thanks to you and Treitan, I am Ari." A snicker came from behind. "I like you better on the ground. Less to have to deal with an over grown ugly dog." Trei commented. I perked an ear forward, while leaning one back. "Shut it Treitan before I castrate you." I growled. Trei walked off as Turitan came stepping out along with Mercona. "I told you to leave Artimus alone Treitan." Turitan warned. Trei shrugs. "Just thought I would try anyways." Sherinam stepped up as he bowed his head. "Artimus, I didn't know you still lurked around here." I bowed my head back. "Yes I do. Been guarding these two since I was assigned. Good to see you again Sherinam. Been too long." He nods as Mercona steps forward. "Good to see you again Mercona." Merc nods as Ari placed a hand paw upon my shoulder. "You know that panther?" I looked to him and nods. "Yes, him and I were taught at the same time by Mercona." Ari nods as Sherinam clears his throat. "Please follow me." With that Sherinam led the way to where we had to meet the elder.

**Chapter 19**

We ended up back at Sammuel's funeral home, where I was previously working. Merc, Turi and I started to walk towards it as Ari and Trei stood and didn't move. I stopped as I looked to the both of them. "What's wrong?" Ari looked to me. "It's just a funeral home. This is.." I shook my head. "Looks can be deceiving Ari. Come and you will see." Trei and Ari looked to one another and then started walking towards me as I led them to catch up to the rest. We walked into the funeral home as a few guards, one was an actual scorpion and the other a lizard. Trei saw this as we walked down a hallway towards the basement. "Mercona wasn't kidding about the scorpion thing.." He commented with a snicker as they descended the stairs to the basement. Sherinam walked over to the storage area and opened another door towards the back, it was camouflaged to look like the wall. He stood to the side. "You know where to go Mercona. Jerican's at the bottom waiting to escort you to the elder." Mercona nods. "Thank you Sherinam." He nods as Mercona leads the way down the long stair well below the basement.

We reached the bottom as a large white tiger stood at the bottom. He bowed his head. "Glad you could make it Chosen Ones. Please follow me, Nuimana the Wise awaits your arrival." Mercona stood to the side as Jeri started to lead the way down a dimly lit hallway, a torch here or there giving off the light. The floor was tiled, only thing heard were a whisper here or there and crackling fire from the torches. Mercona looked to me. "I must bid you farewell from here. The elder would only want to see the Chosen Ones and the protector. Turi's going in support of Treitan, which is fine." I look to him as he nods. "Lead the way Artimus the Hunter." I nod. "Yes Mercona.." I turned and slowly followed the tiger as Ari, Trei and Turi followed behind. Jeri led us up to a set of huge, heavy wooden doors. A set of guards stood on each side, with sharp spears in their paws.

One was a giant grizzly bear standing about 7'2 on it's back paws, the other was a giant polar bear, standing about 7'3 on it's back paws. They crossed their spears. "It's alright Herinus and Harinus. The elder had summoned them." Jerican explained as the two bears uncrossed their spears, grabbed the heavy metal rings that were the door handles and pulled the heavy doors open.

Beyond the doors was the great hall. Above was a grand wooden chandler, candles gave off a vivid glow to the room. Windows were covered over to keep the moonlight out, when it was needed a cord could be pulled to move the material out of the way. A velvet forest green rug led from the door to two huge wooden thrones at the front of the hall. Dark Grey, Midnight blue, Dark Red and Silver colored banners hung from the rafters almost to the floor behind the thrones, each trimmed in gold with a crest on each. Jerican stood to the side. "The rest of the clan and the elder await you." I nod as I adjust my shirt and step into the room. The rest of the clan were in their other forms of many creatures you can think of. They all stood as we walked down the velvet carpet towards the front of the room. Each bowed their heads as Ari and Trei walked by them. Each walking side by side behind Artimus and Turitan walking behind them.

I walked up as a 6'8 clouded leopard stood before me a long black robe, covering his body from view but his hand paws, feet and head. Leaning his weight upon a large wooden walking stick. I bowed my head. "Elder Nuimana the Wise, we come as summoned. Standing before you are the Chosen Ones. Brought forth to you as requested." He nods his head as he smiled gently. "Artimus the Hunter, please introduce us to the Chosen Ones as they step forward." I nod as I step to the side as I keep my head bow, It was respect towards the elder. "Introducing Arituiken the Mighty..." Ari stepped forward and bowed his head as the elder nodded towards him. "Introducing his brother, Treitan the Courageous. Gentlemen let me introduce Elder Nuimana the Wise." Treitan stepped forward and did as his brother did. Nuimana nods as he raises his hand paws into the air as the rest of the clan seats themselves upon the benches that take up the rest of the great hall. I stood off to the side as the elder stepped off the last step, leading up towards the thrones, standing before the lion and hyena. "Tonight the clan has expand and be forever grateful to the both of you, for taking out Hearious as you two did. The prophecy's complete as it said it would be. Tonight we celebrate as new elders are introduced into a position you'll forever be in. Passing down your knowledge and what you have and will learn to future Disciples."

Turning his attention to the side as he motioned with both hand paws as a large Warthog and Meerkat came walking out of the shadows, carrying velvet midnight blue pillows in their hands, upon them something was covered over one with a dark red cloth, the other a dark purple cloth. Behind them was a large Sabretooth and Gorilla carrying long robes within their arms. One midnight blue, trimmed in silver, the other dark gray trimmed in black. They stopped a few feet away from the elder. Walking over to the Gorilla, removing the midnight blue robe, making sure it did not touch the ground.

"Tonight Arituiken the Mighty, be known to all as Elder Arituiken the Mighty from this day forth and take command of the clan. Lead as he see fits and rule with his heart and soul, as it had always led him up to this point." Ari perked his ears forward as Nuimana spoke. "Raise your head and turn around Elder Arituiken, accept your robe that will be worn as long as you lead the Disciples for many years to come." Ari lifted his head up and turned, lowering himself just a bit as Nuimana slid the robe up his massive arms and placed the robe upon him. Ari turned as he nodded as Nuimana did the same back. Stepping back to stand next to Treitan.

Nuimana stepped back as he took the dark grey robe from the Sabretooth and stepped towards Treitan. "Tonight Treitan the Courageous, be known to all as Elder Treitan the Courageous from this day forth and take command of the clan. Leading with your courageous mind and soul, along with a heart to battle, as it has led you up till tonight and beyond." Trei perked his ears forward as well as he heard the Elder's words before him. "Raise your head with pride Treitan the Courageous, accept your robe that will be with you while you lead the Disciples for many years to come." Treitan stepped forward, turned as he saw his brother do and sunk just a bit as Nuimana placed the robe upon his body. Trei turned and stepped back, after nodding to Nuimana in respects. Nuimana stepped back as the Gorilla and Sabretooth walked off. The Meerkat and Warthog stepped forward. Nuimana removed the dark red cloth from the object that sat upon the pillow. There sat a large gold medal with some engraving upon it. Lifting it up by the forest green ribbon into view as the clan members knew what the medal was for.

"As my last piece of duty as the last elder, before Elder Ari and Elder Trei take their places upon the thrones. I would like to reward a very courageous member tonight. The Medal of Courage is being rewarded. This medal as everybody knows goes out to the most courageous of the clan. Shows they fight unmerciless without thinking twice. Protecting the ones they are suppose to and going beyond the call of their duties to the clan. Tonight we are all to honor, along with the two new Elders, Artimus the Hunter." I perked my ears forward as Nuimana turned and looked to me. "Artimus the Hunter. You've proved yourself to be trueful to yourself and who you protect. You went beyond your duties to protect the Chosen Ones, when you didn't know how special these two were. That took a lot of courageous and relentless effort nobody has not shown in many years. Accept the medal as an honor for us and many before you who have carried this honor. Please stepped forward Artimus." I took a few steps forward as I lowered my head, Nuimana slipping the ribbon around my head to hang the medal around my neck. "Be proud as we are of you and your efforts to keep the tradition of your teacher and the clan alive." I raise my head as I see Nuimana leaning his hand paw out to me to shake. I nod as I grasped it gently, shaking it gently, as the rest of the clan applauds, howls whatever they could do to make their presence known.

Nuimana and I separated our hand shake as Nuimana motioned for quiet as he uncovered the other pillow from under the dark purple cloth. Two gold chains sat upon the velvet pillow as he took them as the meerkat and warthog walked off.

I stepped back as Nuimana stepped towards Ari and Trei. "As Elders, you no longer wear silver chains, you wear gold chains to respect your status amongst the clan. Your charms will transfer themselves and match your new look. Once they have transferred, you may removed the silvers." Ari and Trei both lowered their heads as Nuimana placed the gold chains around each of their necks. The gold chains glowed as their charms transferred themselves to the gold chains, taking on the gold color of their new homes. Nuimana took the silver chains off their necks as they both stood back to their full heights. He walked to the side as he bowed his head, motioning towards the thrones. "Go take your place amongst the Elders before you and do as you may see to keep the clan going for many years to come, Elder Arituiken and Elder Treitan." Ari and Trei both looked at one another and slowly descended the stairs, each stood in front of each throne. Slowly lowering themselves into their new position with ease as the clan members, knelt before them, showing respects towards their new leaders.

The clan celebrated into the night. I slowly stirred back at the funeral home upon the floor in the living room. I sat up quickly as I rubbed the back of my neck as I yawned. "I see someone's awake." I groaned as the medal still hung around my neck as my attention went to Mercona. "Yea I am. With a huge crick in my neck." Mercona chuckled. "I would too, if I slept on the floor all night. Follow me Mands." I slowly got to my feet as I adjusted my slept in black jean shorts and dark grey jean shirt. We stepped outside as we started to walk the property of the funeral home. The sun had just risen and the air was crisp and clean smelling. Best time to take walks according to Mercona. Mercona stopped as he was over looking a large field and the rolling hills behind it. I stopped next to him. "What's on your mind Mercona?" I asked as I looked to him. He sighed a bit. "I wanted to speak with you alone. I have a lot to talk to you about, before I return home and you move on with your life." I looked to him funny as I grabbed a bandana out of my back pocket and tied it around my head, keeping my hair out of my face, black in color.

"I wanted to tell you how proud of you I am, to see how much you have succeeded over the years, since I've taught you so many years ago. Your one of my most successful students I have besides Sherinam. You've come a long way since we found you on the streets that day. You were a hard nut to crack, but once you knew what your destiny was, you cooperated and look at you now. Artimus the Hunter, honored by the clan with the Medal of Courage. I thought I would never see any of my students be honored with this." Placing his hand under the medal as he admired it in the sunlight.

Slipping his hand out from under it, letting it dangle around my neck once again. "I want you to do two favors for me, while I'm away." I looked to him. "Sure, anything Mercona." He looked to me. "Keep an eye on Urinea for me. I know she will be happy with Mark, but just in case, please watch out for her." I nod. "Don't you worry, Mark knows not to hurt her. I already threatened him about it." Mercona chuckled a bit. "That makes two of us." He sighs as he over looks the view once again. "Another thing. Take care of Glen. Don't let him go, he's destined to be with you. Your future's connected with him in many ways you would never believe." I looked to Mercona. "I know we were meant to be together Mercona. But I didn't know elders could.." Mercona chuckles. "Traditions can change. With them two leading the clan, I know a lot will change as time goes on. You have my blessing and over look of the two of you while I'm gone. I will return, when Urinea and Mark are ready to marry. I'm giving my daughter away in clan tradition." I nod as I step back, bowing my head as he turned on his feet. "I bid you farewell for now Artimus, remember what I've taught you and pass it down well, like you have with the Protectors you have trained many times before." I nod. "Farewell Mercona. You're welcome anytime, don't be a stranger." He nods as he walks off and ends up disappearing.

**Chapter 20**

I lift my head as I sighed, as a warm breeze blew by. "Wonderful day to start. Going to be a warm one at that." I mumbled as I heard some voices from the house. I sighed as I turned and headed back inside to Glen and Mark fighting in the living room, over something. Mark had Glen in a headlock. I stood in the doorway with my arms over my chest as Uri came down the stairs. "What's going on?" Uri asked as Mark and Glen both stopped. I stepped into the room. "Explain yourselves gentlemen.." Mark let Glen go as he stood up to his full height, rubbing the back of his neck, neither one talking. Uri walked over and stood next to me. "Someone start talking, we would like to know why the two of you were acting like little boys fighting over a baseball." Mark sighed as he looked to Glen then to us. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Uri and I both narrowed our eyes. "Try us Mark." Uri said. Mark growled as Glen went to speak. "Don't you dare Glen.." I stepped up. "Glen.." He sighed as he side stepped away from Mark. "Mark thought I caught him and Uri.. Uhh..." Rubbing the back of his neck sort of embarrassed. Uri lifted a brow as she looked to Glen. "You didn't.. Did you?" Glen shook his head. "Hell no! I heard you cause of my sensitive hearing, but I swear upon our mother's grave I didn't see a damn thing... Plus I wouldn't want to see my brother like that anyways. Bad enough seeing him now." Mark backed hand him in the back of the head. "Oww.. Hey what was that for?.." Glen yelled as he rubbed the back of his soar head. "That's what you get for spying on us and for that comment."

I sighed as I shook my head and looked to Uri. "Glen isn't the type Uri. Mark over reacted. Thinking Glen saw when he was walking by the door and stopped to do something. Probably looking for me, when I was outside with your father talking with him." Uri looked to me. "Where he is?" "He went back home." Uri looked to the floor a bit disappointed. "I never got to say good bye.." Mark's anger went away as he saw Uri was a bit upset over her father leaving. He stepped over to her and wrapped his arms around her gently. "He'll be back Uri. He told me so. If you two ever decided to get married, he's giving you away in clan tradition." Uri lifted her head after hearing what I had to say, after sobbing. "He said that?" I nod. "Yes he did." She smiled as she sniffled. "That's what I like to hear." Glen walked over and picked me up into his arms.

I squealed in surprisement as I looked over my shoulder to him. "Yes? Did I ask for a lift?" Glen chuckled as I turned in his arms. "Maybe.." I leaned my head forward and kissed his lips lightly, while wrapping my arms around his neck, legs around his waist. Glen kissed me back as we forgotten the other company in the room. "Get a room.." Mark commented as Uri elbowed him in the gut. "Shoosh Mark." He bent over a bit and rubbed his stomach. Glen and I looked to him. "Can't take it? Or are you just jealous?" Glen asked. Mark chuckled. "I ain't jealous of nobody. I have a lovely woman here in my arms. Just can't stand to see my little brother getting mushy." Glen rolled his eyes. "Like it's easy for me to see you do it. Get over yourself Mark."

Mark narrowed his eyes as he heard me giggle. "And what's so funny?" Glen placed me on the floor. "The both of you. Always pulling one another's chains over little things. It's amusing." Uri giggled as she nods. "I will agree with Mands on this one." I shook my head. "It's like living with my younger brothers, growing up. Always at one another's throats over little things. But you guys at least do it jokingly. Except for what we saw earlier."

Uri patted Mark's forearm. "Your off punishment, so don't worry. We'll just have to be a bit more careful." Mark sighs as Glen pulled me against him. I fell backwards, leaning against him, feeling something hard against me. I knew what it was. I smirked as Mark lowered his head and kissed Uri. "I am? Aww.. I like being on punishment.." Uri sighed. "Your too much sometimes.. Why don't you and I go fix breakfast." Mark nods as Uri pulls him towards the kitchen. Glen lowered his head and gruffed into my ear. "How about my punishment?" I giggled as I turned and jumped into his arms. "That could be arranged right now if you like?" His eyes were a darker hazel and blue as he smiled evilly. "I like the sound of that." With that said, Glen carried me upstairs to our room. Placing me upon the bed where we spent the remainder of the day, making love.

I yawned as I sat upon the side of the in ground pool that was part of the backyard. We had it put in because we just couldn't take the heat after awhile. Now that Paul was gone, a lot had changed around the funeral home ever since. Uri was sitting next to me as our feet sat in the water, both of us in bikinis. Uri was wearing light pink, dark blue for me. I had a pair of shorts over the bottoms for now. "I see you and Glen are really getting to know one another better." I giggled as I nod. "Yes more than you know." She giggled. "I think we're the lucky ones to have them." I shrug a bit. "I think we're all lucky to have one another Uri. I wouldn't want to change a thing about it really." She nods as she grabs a bottle of sun tan oil and rubs a bit more upon herself, so she doesn't burn. "Where are those crazy two anyways?" She asked. I chuckle a bit. "Knowing them, killing each other." Uri and I had a big laugh over that. I sighed a bit as I lifted my feet out of the pool, removed my shorts and jumped into the refreshing, cool water. Uri avoiding being splashed. Growling in frustration. "Mands watch it! You're gonna ruin my tan." I broke the surface and heard her as I commented. "Sorry. Thought I was far enough away."

Uri sighed. "I swear your just like them. No wonder you and Glen get along so well." I stood upon my feet in the shallow end and looked to her. "You get a long fine with Mark. I see no problems. Why something wrong that I don't see?" I leaned against the wall, a foot away from her as she sighed. "I don't if it's me or not. But he doesn't talk to me much. Leaves a lot to know more about him, you know the mystery." I chuckled a bit. "Glen was the same way, but slowly opened up to me. He use to wear a mask, until I talked him out of it."

Uri tilted her head to the side of a bit. "Glen use to wear a mask?" I nod my head. "Yes he did. He was hiding himself from everybody's sight. He hated being made fun of, pointed at, etc., you know how mortals can be." Uri nods as she sighs. "Poor Glen. I never knew that." I nod a bit as I heard the back door close of the house. "Yea, but he doesn't anymore. He doesn't care what others think or stare or anything. I guess I was his confidence booster he needed." Uri nods as Mark and Glen came walking into the pool area, after closing the gate to the fence that surrounded the areas. Mark growled at the couple of dogs we kept around. "Go lay down Hades and Morpheus." The dogs walked off to lay in the shade as they walked over to us. "How's the water?" Mark asked as Glen seated himself in a pair of dark red trimmed in forest green swim trunks, in front of me. "I don't know get in and find out." I snickered as Mark shook his head. "Umm I'll wait. Don't need to be attack by the piranha fish in there now." I sigh as he crouched near Uri in a pair of black trimmed in silver swim trunks.

Uri sighed as she pushed him in. "See for yourself then." She giggled as I was pulled under. Both breaking the surface as I looked to Mark. "Wasn't my fault you fell in." Mark looked to me. "Like I said. Those piranha will take you under." "Yes especially the red headed ones." Glen joked. Mark looked to him. "You pushed me.." Glen narrowed his eyes. "I did not. I wasn't even near you." Uri was stifling her giggles, trying to not get caught. Mark turned his attention to her. "You lil devil, you pushed me." Uri pulled her feet out of the water and slowly climbed to them. Strawberry blonde tresses bouncing upon her shoulders. "Well you wanted to know how the water was, so I took it upon myself to let you know." I stood before Glen with my back to him as Mark went to the side of the pool. "How about you join me.." He reached out as he tried to grab Uri by the ankle. She jumped away and jogged off.

Mark hopped out of the pool and the chase was on.

I shook my head as Glen placed his hands upon my shoulders and massaged them some. "The water's nice by the way, if you wanted to know." As I splashed him a bit. He smiled as he nods. "Give me a minute. I'll get in, I'm not chicken like big red there." We both laughed as Mark came walking back with Uri over his shoulder. Glen looked over. "Looks like someone's in trouble." I stood between Glen's dangling feet in the water as I wrapped my arms around his calves. Mark stood on the side of the pool. "Any last words before your plunge darlin'?" Uri was pounding on his back to put her down, but it was no use. And she knew she was in trouble. She looked to him innocently. "You wouldn't.. Would you?" She battered her eyes at him. He looked to her evilly and chuckled. "The cuteness doesn't work but to a point." Mark stepped away like he wasn't going to throw her in. Uri sighed as she saw this then felt Mark pick up a bit as he jumped in with Uri upon his shoulder still.

I hung onto Glen's legs as a huge wave of water knocked into me. Glen lifted me up a bit. "Don't drown on me." I looked to him as he placed me upon the concrete ground in front of him. "I won't.. But your brother almost did it for me." Uri broke the surface then Mark as she growled. "You dumbass! Trying to do give me a heart attack?" Mark chuckled. "No getting some pay back. Now we're even." Uri sighed as she splashed him. "Now we're even." Mark sputtered some as he went to swim for her. Uri saw this and swam for her damn life. Knowing what Mark's intentions were. I stood up as I got out of Glen's lap and saw the right opportunity. I jumped into the air and did a cannonball near Mark, practically drowning him, giving Uri a moment to get away. Glen fell backwards laughing as Mark sputtered and shook his head as I broke the surface. "Mands you trying to drown me?" I snickered. "Nope just getting the red headed piranha fish back, for the pull under." Mark smirked. "Now I'm outnumbered. Two beautiful ladies in the pool and one of me. What's a man like me to do?" Uri stopped as I looked to him, I knew I was dead until a huge splash was heard, taking Mark down with him. I floated on the surface as Glen broke the surface then his brother. I was hanging on the diving board as Glen snickered. "You're to do nothing, but behave yourself." Mark sighed as he growled. "You nearly killed me!" He yelled as Uri and I were laughing. "You can't die Mark, your immortal, dumbass." Glen informed him and swam towards the deep end and hung onto the side of the pool beside me. "Now that's pay back." I chuckled as I kissed his lips softly. "Thank you my knight in shining armor." Glen kissed back gently. "Anytime my princess." We ended up swimming and messing around until the sun settling down for the night.

**Chapter 21**

It had been a few years since Mark and Glen had taken the thrones of the clan. Things couldn't be any better. A lot has changed amongst the clan. Tradition still stood but it had a bit of updating added. I sighed as I finished up burying the last casket of the day, gathered the gear and headed home. It was early evening by the time I returned back to the funeral home. We now took up residence at Sammuel's funeral home, so Mark and Glen could be where they were suppose to be. We made all the changes to the place, it was like being back home. Sammy had taken over our place, so nothing went unchanged really. But this place was a bit bigger for the family. Mark and Urinea did get married two months after we moved into our new home. Yes we shared the same home, Uri and I decided to not break up the whole family, plus the brothers. We knew it would be easier to find a baby sitter if need be.

I stood upon the porch at night as I yawned, after getting cleaned up from work. Wearing a pair of black jean shorts and dark red sleeveless shirt. I was watching our twin boys, Darren and Damian. They had just turned 5 yesterday and were a spitten image of Glen. Full of energy, but Darren had my attitude. They both had kinds hearts like their father, which is good, even though I had one myself.

Glen walked out as two more kids ran out off the porch. "You two behave this time." Mark bellowed as he stepped out with Uri. Glen wrapped his arms around me as I leaned into his embrace. "How's Darren been today?" I asked as Glen sighs a bit. "Same… He won't talk to me about it. He says it doesn't bother him, then I'm not going to press the issue." I sighed. "Glen he's five. He's going to fight you, he's a kid." Uri walked over as I hopped up onto the rail of the porch. "Father's going to stop by and take a look at him in a bit." I nod. "Good at least someone is thinking like me for once." Mark walked over as his sons bounded over to ours to play in the sand box.

"Do we have to send a referee out there?" Glen asked. Mark looked to him. "I can't help it if Jake and Jordan are more energetic than I can handle sometimes. Your boys are just as much to blame." Glen sighs as I look to him. "Don't tell me.. Damian started fighting with Jordan again.." Uri nods. "He was fighting over a toy with him and Damian punched him." I rolled my eyes. "That's it. No more talking about wrestling around them. They are too young yet." Uri nods. "I also think it's because of who we are Mands. Don't forget how Reggie and Rachelle's boys were." I nod as Glen and Mark looked to us. "Who is Reggie and Rachelle?" Mark asked. Uri and I looked to them. "A couple who had boys and just as active as ours. They are members of the clan that Nuimana trained years ago." I smiled a bit. "They had a hell of a time keeping their boys under control. Nuimana had to step in and help with discipline. Quite amusing actually." Glen sighs as he runs a hand over his face. "We won't have that problem Glen. They were both immortals. They were born that way, they were not turned like we were." I explained to him as Uri sighed. "We might. I was born immortal like Jacob and Jordan. Might be just a phase too." Mark sighs. "We'll get through it, even if your Dad has to help." Uri chuckled. "He offered to help.." Mark sighs. "I'll take his offer up."

I turned to look at the kids as Glen and Mark booked off the porch, they were at it again, just Damian and Jordan. Uri and I walked off the porch as Jacob and Darren came running towards us and jumped into our arms. I wrapped my arms around him as I held him. "It's alright Darren your safe." He hid his face within the crook of my neck. Jacob doing the same to Uri. Mark and Glen split the boys up as they carried each kid back over. "Excuse us ladies. Punishments are to commence." Mark said as Glen followed inside to punish Jordan and Damian. I sighed as Darren calmed down and climbed out of my lap, after grabbing a few of his match box cars out of the bucket on the porch. Handing a couple to Jacob to play with. Jacob took them with a smile as he climbed out of Uri's lap and sat in the grass nearby and started to play together. "Why can't Damian and Jordan get along like these two?" Uri asked. I sigh. "I don't know. I swear Jacob and Darren are long lost twins of one another." Uri giggles. "You know I think the same thing."

We sat there watching them play as Mark and Glen came walking back out with Mercona behind them. Uri jumped to her feet as she wrapped her arms around him. "Father! When did you get here?" Mercona hugged her and smiled. "Just a few minutes ago. I was helping Glen and Mark with the two that need a bit more help with discipline." Uri pulled back as she sighed. "Just them two. Jacob and Darren are fine as you can see." Mercona saw the two boys sitting playing together with the cars. "I see." Mercona walked over and sat down next to me, placing a hand upon my shoulder. I jumped as I looked over. "Mercona!" I wrapped my arms around him. "Good to see you too Mands." I let the hug go as Jacob and Darren got to their feet and ran over. "Grandpa!" They both yelled as Mercona hugged them both. "Hello my dear boys." After greetings were done Jacob went back to playing as Darren climbed into my lap. "I hear Darren has a problem?" Mercona asked. I nod as we both stand up as I carry Darren inside. "Yes a slight one I'm hoping." Glen followed as Mark stayed with Uri outside. Mercona followed us into the backyard as darkness fell over the sky. We let the children stay up a bit, knowing Mercona was coming. They don't get to see their grandfather very much.

We walked into the middle of the yard as I knelt down with Mercona in front of me. Darren sat in my lap. "What seems to be the trouble?" Glen knelt down. "He can't go in the moonlight. If he does, he shifts into something that I don't know. He never fully shifted. He got scared, ran out and back into the house." Glen explained. I sigh as I looked to him. "He's been having bad dreams too lately." Mercona nods. "I see I think I know the problem." Mercona motioned for Darren to stand. Darren looked to me with his big light blue eyes, I nod as he climbs to his feet and stands before his grandfather. "When you step into the moonlight my dear boy, it's alright. It happens to your parents too. I know it's scary but it's part of who you are. I know you do not understand, but let me show you. I will let your Daddy show you."

Glen got to his feet as he removed his shirt as the moon came into view, it was a full moon. Closing his eyes as the moon shined on him, slowly Arituiken came forth. Darren watched in awe as he saw his daddy disappear and a huge lion stood before him. He whimpered a bit in fright as he stepped back towards me, placing his little hands upon my knees. "It's alright sweetie. It's still Daddy, just his other side is a gentle lion." Darren looked to me confused as Ari stepped over and knelt down as he smiled. "Come here son." He motioned gently towards him. Darren hesitated as the lion moved towards him, but once he heard the voice, he knew it was his Daddy. He ran over and jumped into his arms. "Daddy!" He yelled as he snuggled into his chest fur.

I slowly stand to my feet as Ari stands up holding Darren in his arms. "See nothing to be afraid my son. It is me, just different at times." Darren sighed as he looked up into his dad's eyes and nods. "I know it's you." Mercona got to his feet. "The nightmares are signs of his gifts starting to flourish. It's odd at this young of an age. But you are a special, gifted man Ari. Maybe that's why it's at a younger age than normal." Ari nods. "Could be." He kneels as Darren climbs out of his Dad's arms. "It's alright son, go over to the moon light, like Daddy did." Darren shook his head. "No.." "Would you like Daddy to go with you?" Darren looked to him and nodded.

Ari picked him up into his arms and walked towards the moonlight. "Whatever happens Darren. Don' be afraid let whatever happens, happen. I'm here with you." Ari explains as Darren shakes a bit. Ari places him upon his feet within the moonlight as Darren closes his eyes. Slowly his body is consumed in light brown fur as he almost looks like to be shifting into a lion, but with a tiger shaped body. He roars a tiny cat like roar as he falls backwards onto his butt. I chuckle as Mercona walked over and knelt down. He looked to Darren in his new form. "Well little man you've just taken your first step towards what your mother and father are." Darren looks to Mercona with his dark blue eyes then to Ari. Ari smiled as Darren slowly gets up to his foot paws and looks at himself in just a pair of blue jean shorts. "What this?" He asks. "What you are son is a tiger and a lion, like me put together. It's called a liger. As you get older, you'll understand. Come step out of the moon light." He walks out as Darren the human returns. He looks to himself as he giggles, seeing himself back to normal. "That's.. Cool.." He says as he runs to me and hops into my arms, knocking me to the ground. "My son, you are growing up too fast." Darren hugs me as he climbs out of my arms and runs into the house. Glen shifts back into human as Mercona rises to his feet.

"Looks like training might start sooner than I thought for young Darren. Maybe that's why young Damian is so aggressive. The gifts coming out of them two earlier than Jacob and Jordan. But I know I'm going to have to teach some discipline to both Jordan and Damian." Glen nods. "Mark said he would take you up on your offer." Mercona chuckles. "I thought he would. I'm going inside. You two coming?" "Be there in a moment Merc." I said as he walked off. I walked off as I stood on the edge of the property over looking some grass fields and rolling hills. Glen walked over as he wrapped his arms around her gently. "Something on your mind?" He asks. I nod a bit. "I never knew I be at this point in my life ever. Happy with a wonderful soul mate. Children to raise and love. A complete family." Glen smiles and kisses her neck. "Neither did I, until it just happened Mands. It was meant to be." I snuggle into his arms. "We have the next generation of protectors under our own roof." Glen chuckles. "Yes we do. As long as there are soul reapers, which I swear their always will be. We won't be disappearing any time soon." I chuckled. "I never thought I would enjoy being a Protector of Souls, until I met the two of you. Then I knew it would be worth my wild." Glen smiles. "It was worth your wild. You captured my soul along with my heart." I giggled as he picked me up and carried me into the house to join the rest of the family.

END


End file.
